


Мир моими глазами / World In My Eyes

by emptyfreid, sasstasticmad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Force Visions, Grief/Mourning, Hair, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masturbating, Menstruation, Morning Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Swimming, Touching, Wakes & Funerals, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyfreid/pseuds/emptyfreid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstasticmad/pseuds/sasstasticmad
Summary: — Связь должна быть уничтожена, — произносит Рей сквозь зубы. — Как и ты вместе с ней.— Наша связь так сильна лишь благодаря тебе, — отвечает ей Кайло Рен. — Ты сама ко мне прикоснулась. Взяла за руку и позволила держать свою. Это всё твоя вина, не моя.События после TLJ / фик о force bond.





	1. Нарушение тишины

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasstasticmad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstasticmad/gifts).
  * A translation of [World In My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041207) by [sasstasticmad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstasticmad/pseuds/sasstasticmad). 



Не про­ходит и дня, преж­де чем Рей ощу­ща­ет, как её оку­тыва­ет зна­комое без­молвие, от ко­торо­го кровь зас­ты­ва­ет в жи­лах. Это ти­шина, к ко­торой она ни­ког­да не смо­жет при­вык­нуть. Чувс­тво пред­вку­шения, преж­де чем пе­ред ней вновь по­явит­ся он и раз­ру­шит то нем­но­гое, что у неё еще ос­та­лось.   
  
Поз­во­лив се­бе вздох­нуть, она зас­тавля­ет се­бя взгля­нуть на не­го. Кру­ги под гла­зами ста­ли еще тем­нее по срав­не­нию с тем, что она пом­нит. Шрам слов­но еще глуб­же рас­се­ка­ет по­вер­хность ко­жи. Приз­на­ние по­раже­ния не осо­бо пос­по­собс­тво­вало сгла­жива­нию мор­щи­нок на его ли­це, и это поч­ти дос­тавля­ет Рей удо­воль­ствие, не будь у неё пря­мо сей­час чер­тов­ски силь­но­го же­лания, что­бы он пос­ко­рее ис­чез.   
  
Кай­ло Рен ки­ва­ет ей, слов­но они с ним ста­рые при­яте­ли, и она на­чина­ет тя­нуть­ся в сто­рону не­сущес­тву­юще­го ме­ча, ко­торо­го боль­ше нет за па­зухой. Вмес­то это­го она об­на­ружи­ва­ет там блас­тер, но его буд­то не­дос­та­точ­но. Он ощу­ща­ет­ся в ру­ке та­ким хо­лод­ным и чуж­дым, по­ка она про­дол­жа­ет це­лить­ся им муж­чи­не в го­лову. Тем не ме­нее, ору­жие всё же вы­пол­ня­ет свою ос­новную за­дачу, ког­да он в ито­ге на­чина­ет ос­то­рож­но пя­тить­ся на­зад, скры­ва­ясь под пок­ро­вом те­ней.   
  
— Уби­рай­ся, — ры­чит она. — Сей­час же.  
  
Рей не сме­ет про­из­но­сить его име­ни. Она боль­ше не зна­ет, как его зо­вут.   
  
— Нет, — про­из­но­сит он как ни в чём не бы­вало. — Мы же оба зна­ем, что я не мо­гу.  
  
По­это­му они, по­доб­но двум чу­жакам, про­дол­жа­ют сто­ять в ти­шине, поз­во­ляя каж­дой се­кун­де пог­ло­тить их с го­ловой. Он смот­рит на неё так прис­таль­но, слов­но она за­дол­жа­ла ему от­ве­ты, слов­но она обя­зана с ним объ­яс­нить­ся, по­чему раз­ру­шила его флот, и от это­го па­лец лишь силь­нее про­дол­жа­ет да­вить на спус­ко­вой крю­чок.  
  
Он со­бира­ет­ся от­крыть свой рот, и вот его че­люсть уже опус­ка­ет­ся вниз, слов­но он сов­сем бли­зок к то­му, что­бы что-то про­из­нести.   
  
Преж­де чем она ус­пе­ва­ет выс­тре­лить, он ис­че­за­ет.   
  


***

  
  
«На­вер­ное на этом всё», — ду­ма­ет она, — «те­перь, ког­да Сно­ук, на­конец, мёртв». Умолк пос­ледний клич бес­смыс­ленной эры, ни­чего за со­бой не ос­тавляя. Дан­ная мысль её уте­ша­ет, и, впер­вые за нес­коль­ко не­дель, Рей, на­конец, чувс­тву­ет се­бя тем, кем на са­мом де­ле яв­ля­ет­ся.   
  
Пос­ле­ду­ющие ча­сы про­ходят поч­ти что в пол­ной эй­фо­рии, и она поз­во­ля­ет се­бе про­вали­вать­ся в каж­дую от­ве­дён­ную ей се­кун­ду, по­ка де­ла­ет всё воз­можное, что­бы по­мочь Соп­ро­тив­ле­нию на их вре­мен­ной ба­зе, где они сгруп­пи­рова­ли свои пос­ледние си­лы. Каж­дая ми­нута про­дик­то­вана целью, и она с не­тер­пе­ни­ем про­дол­жа­ет ждать то­го дня, ког­да Кай­ло Рен ос­та­нет­ся для неё лишь вос­по­мина­ни­ем.   
  


***

  
  
Про­ходит три дня, и Рей вновь чувс­тву­ет, как он прос­каль­зы­ва­ет в её соз­на­ние. Лю­бая по­пыт­ка соп­ро­тив­лять­ся тут же ухо­дит на вто­рой план из-за пы­ла, бу­шу­юще­го в кро­ви, и чувс­тва пер­во­быт­но­го нас­лажде­ния, ко­торое со­путс­тву­ет уси­лива­ющим­ся меж­ду ни­ми узам.   
  
Ес­ли ей по­везёт, Ро­уз от­кро­ет дверь их ком­на­ты и об­на­ружит, как Рей в пол­ном бе­зумии прок­ли­на­ет воз­дух. Ес­ли ей по­везёт, те нес­коль­ко дру­зей, ко­торые про­дол­жа­ют бо­роть­ся с ней за бу­дущее Га­лак­ти­ки, уви­дят, как силь­но она за­пят­на­на.   
  
Её нез­ва­ного гос­тя встре­ча с ней вов­се не удив­ля­ет. На ли­це вы­раже­ние спо­кой­ствия, но в раз­во­роте плеч уга­дыва­ет­ся нап­ря­жен­ная нас­то­рожен­ность, слов­но он как ни­ког­да ждал нас­тупле­ния это­го мо­мен­та. Рей за­меча­ет ру­ко­ять его ме­ча, и на­чина­ет чувс­тво­вать в воз­ду­хе по­ток энер­гии, взы­ва­ющий к ней, что­бы она вновь приз­ва­ла к се­бе ору­жие.   
  
— Ты убил Сно­ука, — про­из­но­сит Рей сквозь зу­бы. — Связь дол­жна быть унич­то­жена. Как и  _ты_  вмес­те с ней.  
  
— Ес­ли бы ты же­лала мне смер­ти, — про­тяги­ва­ет Кай­ло Рен, — то уби­ла бы, преж­де чем уй­ти.   
  
Рей плю­ёт на зем­лю меж­ду ни­ми, на что он в от­вет лишь фыр­ка­ет, сквозь ноз­дри втя­гива­ет в се­бя воз­дух, преж­де чем вновь про­дол­жить:  
  
— Сно­ук лишь соз­дал эту связь, — объ­яс­ня­ет он ей слов­но не­далё­кому ре­бён­ку, ка­ким, по­хоже, он её на са­мом де­ле счи­та­ет. — На­ша связь так силь­на лишь бла­года­ря те­бе. Ты — при­чина, по ко­торой она про­дол­жа­ет так ус­пешно проц­ве­тать.  
  
— Это не моя ви­на, — злит­ся она.  
  
— Ты са­ма ко мне при­кос­ну­лась. Взя­ла за ру­ку и поз­во­лила дер­жать свою, — рез­ко про­из­но­сит он. — Те­бе хо­телось, что­бы связь уси­лилась.  
  
В его взгля­де во всех от­тенках кра­су­ет­ся чувс­тво са­модо­воль­ства, и еще ни­ког­да Рей так силь­но не ску­чала по ме­чу Лю­ка. Ес­ли она ему сей­час вре­жет, то дол­жно­го удо­воль­ствия не по­лучит, но са­ма идея ка­жет­ся ей весь­ма прив­ле­катель­ной.  
  
— Я хо­тела по­мочь Бе­ну, — про­из­но­сит Рей. — Не те­бе.  
  
— Мы с ним од­но и то же, — от­ве­ча­ет он ей мед­ленно, спе­ци­аль­но под­би­рая каж­дое про­из­не­сён­ное им сло­во. — Обыч­но ты до­воль­но ум­на для му­сор­щи­цы. Я ду­мал, те­бе хва­тит спо­соб­ности сло­жить два и два вмес­те, что­бы до­гадать­ся, что я ни­куда не ис­че­зал.  
  
Ру­ка опус­ка­ет­ся вниз с ру­ко­яти ме­ча, но он по-преж­не­му про­дол­жа­ет сто­ять не­под­вижно, поль­зу­ясь воз­можностью их вы­нуж­денно­го сот­рудни­чес­тва.   
  
— Ты всё еще с пре­дате­лями? — спра­шива­ет Кай­ло Рен. — Или же вер­ну­лась ту­да, где пря­тал­ся Люк, что­бы по­доб­рать ос­татки мо­его нас­ле­дия.  
  
— Это те­бя не ка­са­ет­ся, — сры­ва­ет­ся она, но он не об­ра­ща­ет на это вни­мания.  
  
— Раз­ве? — про­из­но­сит он, под­ни­мая бро­ви. — С каж­дым ча­сом Соп­ро­тив­ле­ние всё бли­же и бли­же к сво­ей по­гибе­ли. Ес­ли в те­бе дос­та­точ­но глу­пос­ти, что­бы про­дол­жать ос­та­вать­ся с ни­ми, то у ме­ня не ос­та­нет­ся ино­го вы­бора, кро­ме как убить те­бя, ког­да при­дёт вре­мя.  
  
— Уве­рена, что для те­бя это бу­дет так тя­жело, — вто­рит ему она, — убить ме­ня. Ког­да с на­шей са­мой пер­вой встре­чи ты толь­ко и де­лал, что про­дол­жал унич­то­жать всё, к че­му прит­ра­гивал­ся.  
  
— Это не то, че­го я хо­чу, — с жа­ром в го­лосе ут­вер­жда­ет он.  
  
Рей чувс­тву­ет на се­бе его взгляд, глу­бокий и тре­бова­тель­ный, за­пол­за­ющий ей под ко­жу. Нам­но­го лег­че не об­ра­щать на муж­чи­ну ни­како­го вни­мания, кон­цен­три­ру­ясь лишь на ок­ру­жа­ющей его пус­то­те.   
  
— Мне пле­вать, че­го ты хо­чешь, — про­из­но­сит она.  
  
— Ты мне яс­но об этом да­ла по­нять, ког­да уш­ла, — сры­ва­ет­ся он. — Ког­да слиш­ком ис­пу­галась по­лучить то, что так зас­лу­жива­ешь...  
  
— Что я зас­лу­живаю, так это жизнь без те­бя в ней, — от­ве­ча­ет Рей.  
  
Она поч­ти чувс­тву­ет прив­кус гне­ва, стру­ящий­ся в её ве­нах, и на се­кун­ду за­думы­ва­ет­ся о том, как ра­зоча­рован был бы сей­час Люк, уви­дев, как низ­ко она па­ла.   
  
Хва­та­ет все­го нес­коль­ких се­кунд, что­бы схва­тить свои ве­щи, и звук уда­ра по его вис­ку — са­мый чис­тый из всех, что она ког­да-ли­бо слы­шала. Она ждёт, что он нач­нёт с ней сра­жать­ся, поч­ти жаж­дет это­го, но, к её со­жале­нию, он не сдви­га­ет­ся и на мил­ли­метр, да­же нес­мотря на про­яв­ля­ющий­ся си­няк на ко­же ли­ца.   
  
— Я бу­ду про­дол­жать стра­дать из-за этой свя­зи, по­ка од­нажды не ра­зор­ву её, — про­из­но­сит она, дер­жа на­гото­ве своё ору­жие. — А до тех пор, нам не о чем с то­бой раз­го­вари­вать.  
  
Пус­то­та вновь втор­га­ет­ся в их ок­ру­жение, и ещё ни­ког­да Рей не бы­ла так ра­да ви­деть сте­ны сво­ей ком­на­ты.   
  


***

  
  
Она ме­дити­ру­ет. Ну, или, по край­ней ме­ре, пы­та­ет­ся.   
  
Каж­дое ут­ро Рей си­дит, скрес­тив но­ги и зак­рыв гла­за, в по­ис­ках от­ве­тов.   
  
В её го­лове зву­чит го­лос Лю­ка, нап­равляя её навс­тре­чу све­ту, ко­торо­го она так от­ча­ян­но жаж­дет. Го­лос тер­пе­лив и мудр, но каж­дое сло­во зву­чит слов­но еще даль­ше, зас­тавляя её лишь силь­нее прис­лу­шивать­ся.   
  
Ть­ма по-преж­не­му там. Го­раз­до силь­нее, чем рань­ше, она про­дол­жа­ет пуль­си­ровать кровью, по­том и яростью, по­ка Рей мед­ленно зас­тавля­ет се­бя ка­раб­кать­ся в сто­рону све­та. У ть­мы то­же есть свои от­ве­ты, и Рей чувс­тву­ет, как они про­дол­жа­ют про­носить­ся сквозь воз­дух, но, соб­рав ос­татки сво­ей сдер­жаннос­ти во­еди­но, де­вуш­ка иг­но­риру­ет звук их си­рены.   
  
Хо­лод ть­мы клин­ком ре­жет по её кос­тям, вос­пла­меняя каж­дый нерв, по­ка она от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ет­ся пре­одо­леть его уду­ша­ющие объ­ятия. Но это вов­се не тот хо­лод, что за­пол­ня­ет её сны.   
  
Приз­ра­ки ро­дите­лей, ни­ког­да не же­ла­ющих её знать, те­перь поч­ти за­быты, а на их мес­то приш­ла тень, ко­торая зна­кома Рей слиш­ком хо­рошо.   
  
У этой те­ни нет имён, и в то же вре­мя их у неё два. Это приз­рак, ли­цо ко­торо­го Рей ни­ког­да не за­будет.   
  


***

  
  
Про­потев­шая нас­квозь, она от­бра­сыва­ет свои мыс­ли по­даль­ше, и от­прав­ля­ет­ся в са­мую рос­кошную часть но­вого ла­геря Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния.   
  
По дал всем яс­но по­нять, что ос­ве­жите­ли ужас­но ус­та­рели, но Рей про­дол­жа­ет нас­лаждать­ся доз­во­лен­ны­ми тре­мя ми­нута­ми ежед­невно­го ду­ша, слов­но они для неё пос­ледние. Она поз­во­ля­ет го­рячей как кровь во­де про­дол­жать стру­ить­ся вдоль сво­ей ко­жи. Это поч­ти так же уди­витель­но, как и дож­де­вые бу­ри на Ач-То, и она сма­ку­ет каж­дую кап­лю, до тех пор, по­ка во­да, на­конец, не за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся.  
  
Её во­лосы тя­желы от во­ды и пах­нут шам­пу­нем стан­дар­тно­го об­разца. Рей поз­во­ля­ет воз­ду­ху об­во­лаки­вать её, по­ка ищет по­лотен­це на дне сво­ей сум­ки.  
  
Схва­тив своё по­лотен­це, вне­зап­но она ви­дит, что он сто­ит все­го лишь в нес­коль­ких ша­гах от неё, яв­но изум­лённый. Она вы­пус­ка­ет из се­бя че­реду прок­ля­тий, и он лишь ус­ме­ха­ет­ся то­му, как она обо­рачи­ва­ет плот­ную ткань вок­руг та­лии.  
  
— Ес­ли это твой спо­соб ра­зор­вать связь, — про­из­но­сит Кай­ло, по­ка она силь­нее обо­рачи­ва­ет по­лотен­це вок­руг се­бя, — то по­луча­ет­ся у те­бя прос­то ужас­но.   
  
— Я ра­ботаю над этим, — ши­пит она в от­вет, по­ка по­лотен­це, на­конец, пол­ностью не прик­ры­ва­ет учас­тки её ко­жи. Она плот­но при­жима­ет его к сво­ему те­лу, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на сте­ка­ющие на пол кап­ли со сво­их во­лос. — Но я же не дос­таю те­бя, ког­да ты об­на­жен­ный. Те­бе бы сто­ило по­рабо­тать над тем же.  
  
— Ме­ня бы это не оби­дело, — го­ворит он, по­жимая пле­чами. — Мне не­чего от те­бя скры­вать.   
  
Её ще­ки на­чина­ют пы­лать ог­нём, но на это ста­новит­ся дос­та­точ­но лег­ко не об­ра­щать вни­мания, ког­да она хва­та­ет свою рас­ческу с вер­хней час­ти рюк­за­ка и за­пус­ка­ет ей пря­мо в не­го. Он лишь с лёг­костью ук­ло­ня­ет­ся.   
  
— Не все из нас чёр­то­вы эк­сги­бици­онис­ты, — бор­мо­чет Рей, на что его гу­бы сво­рачи­ва­ют­ся в по­добие улыб­ки.  
  
— Твоё те­ло яв­ля­ет­ся со­судом Си­лы, как и моё собс­твен­ное, — про­из­но­сит он. — В этом нет ни­чего пос­тыдно­го.  
  
— Уве­рена, что те­бе сей­час лег­че об этом го­ворить, — вор­чит она се­бе под нос, с за­вистью гля­дя на его ман­тию. Вмес­те с бо­тин­ка­ми. И шта­нами. Единс­твен­ный учас­ток ко­жи, ко­торый ей вид­но пос­ре­ди ть­мы его одежд — это его блед­ное ли­цо, пок­ры­тое рос­сыпью ро­динок, и еще ни­ког­да она так силь­но ни­кому не за­видо­вала.   
  
— Ес­ли те­бе от это­го ста­нет лег­че, я то­же мо­гу раз­деть­ся, — про­из­но­сит он. Что-то в то­не его го­лоса на­поми­на­ет ей о кон­тра­бан­дисте, ко­торо­го она ког­да-то зна­ла, и Рей поч­ти го­това рас­сме­ять­ся, будь он спо­собен на шут­ки.   
  
— Не на­до, — от­ве­ча­ет ему она, но её ли­цо уже пол­ностью го­рит, ког­да он на­чина­ет сни­мать с се­бя од­ну из сво­их пер­ча­ток.   
  
— Я не про­тив, — про­из­но­сит он, по­тянув­шись ко вто­рой. Он де­монс­тра­тив­но сни­ма­ет её с се­бя, и с её губ сры­ва­ет­ся воз­му­щен­ный вскрик, боль­ше по­хожий по сво­ему зву­чанию на пор­га, не­жели на че­лове­чес­кий, что ед­ва не зас­тавля­ет его улыб­нуть­ся вновь, по­ка он тя­нет­ся вниз к сво­ему рем­ню.   
  
— Я серь­ез­но, Бен, — про­из­но­сит она. — По­жалуй­ста.   
  
Моль­ба сле­та­ет с её уст, и преж­де чем она ус­пе­ва­ет оце­нить зна­чение ска­зан­но­го, его ру­ка ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, зас­ты­вая в удив­ле­нии.   
  
— Я сно­ва Бен? — спра­шива­ет он, под­ни­мая бро­ви.   
  
— Это бы­ло ошиб­кой, — пос­пешно про­из­но­сит Рей. — Как и всё ос­таль­ное. Прос­то да­вай сде­ла­ем вид, что ни­чего не бы­ло.  
  
Его те­ло нап­ря­га­ет­ся и ис­че­за­ет так же быс­тро, как в са­мом на­чале их встре­чи, ос­тавляя Рей оде­вать­ся в пол­ней­шей ти­шине.  
  
Мысль о нём — по­лураз­де­том и на­ходя­щем­ся в ожи­дании — тя­жестью осе­да­ет в её го­лове, что иг­но­риро­вать это ста­новит­ся поч­ти не­воз­можно.   
  


***

  
  
Рей ви­дит его все пос­ле­ду­ющие дни, но он ве­дёт се­бя ти­хо, как она и про­сила.  
  
Каж­дый раз он от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся от неё и фо­куси­ру­ет своё вни­мание на гне­тущей ти­шине. Боль­ше ни­каких по­пыток вы­тащить из неё и сло­ва, ни­каких от­ча­ян­ных тре­бова­ний сле­довать его ука­зани­ям или одер­жи­мых оп­равда­ний то­го, что мо­жет за­вес­ти её в мо­гилу.   
  
Она пы­та­ет­ся по­лучать удо­воль­ствие от ти­шины, нас­лажда­ясь мыслью о том, что свя­зи на­вер­ня­ка ско­ро при­дёт свой ко­нец. Но ког­да Рей, на­конец, ус­тавшая идёт к се­бе в пос­тель, в го­лове лишь про­дол­жа­ют мель­кать вспыш­ки чувс­тва ви­ны, пог­ру­жа­ясь еще глуб­же в её соз­на­ние.   
  
Ког­да ей снят­ся сны, то в них он всег­да Бен, и она про­сыпа­ет­ся, при­кусы­вая се­бе язык.   
  


***

  
  
Спус­тя двад­цать по­доб­ных мол­ча­ливых ви­зитов она, на­конец, спра­шива­ет его о дет­ской кро­ват­ке в зад­ней час­ти Со­кола, ко­торая слиш­ком ржа­вая да­же для ку­чи хла­ма на Джак­ку.   
  
Они оба не упо­мина­ют о Ха­не. Вмес­то это­го он приз­на­ёт, что это са­мая не­удоб­ная кро­вать, ко­торая у не­го ког­да-ли­бо бы­ла, и кар­тинка в её го­лове о ма­лыше Бе­не Со­ло, свер­нувшим­ся под оде­яла­ми и наб­лю­да­ющим за звёз­да­ми, при­носит Рей чувс­тво ра­дос­ти.  
  


***

  
  
Ви­зиты боль­ше не дос­тавля­ют му­чений, но там вряд ли есть мес­то раз­го­ворам по ду­шам.   
  
Рей прик­ла­дыва­ет все свои уси­лия, что­бы ра­зор­вать с ним связь, вся­кий раз, ког­да он не те­ря­ет собс­твен­ных по­пыток уга­дать пла­ны Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния. Его са­мого ед­ва ли мож­но на чём-то под­ло­вить, по­ка она про­дол­жа­ет спра­шивать у не­го о струк­ту­ре Пер­во­го Ор­де­на: каж­дый раз на его ли­це этот ка­мен­ный взгляд с го­речью в гла­зах, ког­да Рей в оче­ред­ной раз пы­та­ет­ся раз­га­дать, ка­кой из пла­нов Сно­ука всё ещё пред­став­ля­ет уг­ро­зу для лю­дей, ко­торых она лю­бит.   
  
По­это­му вмес­то это­го они про­дол­жа­ют раз­га­дывать друг дру­га, раз­го­вари­вая о том и о сём. Он де­ла­ет вид, что ему ин­те­рес­но слу­шать её бес­ко­неч­ное жуж­жа­ние о Джак­ку и о том, как тя­жело ей бы­ло отыс­кать там лёт­ные си­муля­торы в своё вре­мя. Рей, в свою оче­редь, про­дол­жа­ет расс­пра­шивать его о том, ког­да он впер­вые смог кон­тро­лиро­вать Си­лу, пол­ностью сос­ре­дота­чивая вни­мание на са­мом маль­чи­ке, а не на его семье, ко­торая, как ей из­вес­тно, бы­ла тог­да ря­дом с ним.   
  
Рей еще ни­ког­да ни с кем так дол­го не раз­го­вари­вала, и то, как силь­но она про­дол­жа­ет ждать, пусть да­же нес­коль­ких ми­нут об­ще­ния с ним, на­чина­ет её пу­гать.   
  


***

  
  
Ког­да Рей не с ним, она про­дол­жа­ет де­лать всё воз­можное для Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния. Для неё всег­да най­дёт­ся дос­та­точ­но ра­боты, будь то до­быча при­пасов или же по­чин­ка дро­идов, да и на ком­па­нию Рей не жа­лу­ет­ся — не тог­да, ког­да каж­дый к ней нас­толь­ко добр и спра­вед­лив. Что ка­са­ет­ся По, то он про­дол­жа­ет про­водить каж­дый час на­еди­не с Ле­ей, обу­ча­ясь у неё все­му воз­можно­му, по­ка еще есть вре­мя. Финн соп­ро­вож­да­ет нес­коль­ких мо­лодых бой­цов: их гла­за го­рят, по­ка он рас­ска­зыва­ет о том, как Ро­уз — ко­торая всё еще про­дол­жа­ет хо­дить с тростью — спас­ла им всем жизнь.   
  
Пер­вый Ор­ден уже нес­коль­ко не­дель хра­нит мол­ча­ние. Рей не нас­толь­ко глу­па, что­бы по­верить в то, что по­доб­ная от­сроч­ка на её со­вес­ти.   
  


***

  
  
— Ты рас­ска­зала о нас Лее? — спра­шива­ет у неё Бен спус­тя два ме­сяца. — Пред­ста­вить се­бе не мо­гу, что­бы она та­кое одоб­ри­ла.   
  
— Мы все­го лишь раз­го­вари­ва­ем, — слиш­ком быс­тро про­из­но­сит Рей. — Не го­вори об этом так, слов­но о чём-то неп­ри­ем­ле­мом.   
  
Он уже не ве­дёт се­бя с Рей так же хо­лод­но, как рань­ше, но по-преж­не­му про­дол­жа­ет дер­жать­ся от неё на рас­сто­янии фу­та. Ес­ли бы они бы­ли друг для дру­га кем-то дру­гим, то выг­ля­дело бы это са­мым под­хо­дящим ва­ри­ан­том.   
  
— Ты в этом уве­рена? — спра­шива­ет он, под­ни­мая бро­ви. — Скай­у­окер выг­ля­дел так, слов­но го­тов был ру­ку мне отор­вать, ког­да уви­дел нас вмес­те. Это вряд ли мож­но наз­вать... при­ем­ле­мым.   
  
Вос­по­мина­ние о его ру­ке, при­жатой к её собс­твен­ной, воз­ни­ка­ет в соз­на­нии оче­ред­ной проб­ле­мой, и Рей тер­пит аб­со­лют­ный про­вал, пы­та­ясь это иг­но­риро­вать.   
  
— Он... бес­по­ко­ил­ся, — от­ве­ча­ет она, и Бен выг­ля­дит поч­ти до­воль­ным со­бой.   
  
— О том, что я со­бирал­ся те­бя по­хитить? — про­из­но­сит он. — Это о те­бе ему сле­дова­ло вол­но­вать­ся. Ты же бы­ла той, кто в ито­ге приш­ла ко мне.  
  
Что-то тя­жёлое по­виса­ет в воз­ду­хе меж­ду ни­ми, и Рей де­ла­ет шаг впе­рёд, ощу­щая буд­то прош­ла це­лая веч­ность. Его пле­чи нап­ря­жены, и хоть она и за­меча­ет, как его за­пястье на­чина­ет об­ви­вать­ся вок­руг ру­ко­яти ме­ча, от неё не ус­коль­за­ет факт то­го, что его ру­ка тут же опус­ка­ет­ся вниз, ког­да он по­нима­ет, что ему боль­ше не сто­ит бес­по­ко­ить­ся об уг­ро­зе воз­мездия с её сто­роны.   
  
— А ты бы при­шёл за мной? — ти­хо спра­шива­ет она. — Ес­ли бы я рас­ска­зала те­бе, где скры­ва­юсь — ты бы ме­ня по­хитил?   
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он без те­ни сом­не­ния. В его взгля­де го­рит тор­жес­тво, а гла­за про­дол­жа­ют смот­реть в её собс­твен­ные.   
  
— И дос­та­вил бы ме­ня к Сно­уку? — про­дол­жа­ет за­давать свои воп­ро­сы она, на сей раз еще бо­лее низ­ким го­лосом.   
  
По­виса­ет па­уза, но за­тем он ка­ча­ет го­ловой, вне­зап­но не в си­лах про­из­нести что-ли­бо вслух.   
  
— Ты знал о том, что он же­лал мо­ей смер­ти? — спра­шива­ет она, же­лая сде­лать шаг еще бли­же. — Ты знал о том, что он хо­тел мо­ей кро­ви на тво­их ру­ках?   
  
Ес­ли бы за­хоте­ла, она сво­им при­кос­но­вени­ем смог­ла бы сос­чи­тать каж­дую ро­дин­ку на его ли­це.  
  
— Это боль­ше не важ­но, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Он мёртв. Это все, что сей­час име­ет зна­чение.   
  
— Но это важ­но для ме­ня, — про­дол­жа­ет нас­та­ивать Рей. Её го­лова слег­ка при­под­ня­та, что­бы луч­ше ви­деть его гла­за: — Ты го­ворил, что те­бе не­чего скры­вать.  _До­кажи это._  
  
— Мне нуж­но ид­ти, — бур­чит Бен, и за­тем вне­зап­но ис­че­за­ет.   
  


***

  
  
Бен ис­че­за­ет, и она де­ла­ет вид, что вов­се не тос­ку­ет по вре­ме­ни, что они про­вели. Она ежед­невно бе­рёт на се­бя столь­ко по­руче­ний, сколь­ко спо­соб­на вы­пол­нить, но ти­хие ча­сы в пос­те­ли — со­вер­шенно дру­гое де­ло.   
  
Как бы она ни ста­ралась, она не мо­жет пе­рес­тать ду­мать о нём. Он про­дол­жа­ет ей снить­ся, и Рей лишь де­ла­ет вид, что её те­куще­му сос­то­янию все­му ви­ной кош­ма­ры, ког­да кто-то в оче­ред­ной раз спра­шива­ет её об этом.  
  


***

  
  
Не­делю спус­тя Финн и Ро­уз, взоб­равшись на воз­вы­шение, ре­ша­ют­ся выс­ту­пить с за­яв­ле­ни­ем пе­ред ос­тавшей­ся горс­ткой Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния. На ру­ке Ро­уз коль­цо, ко­торое си­яет поч­ти так же яр­ко, как ку­лон на её шее, но всё же не так силь­но, как улыб­ка на ли­це Фин­на.   
  
— Я ду­мал по­дож­дать до окон­ча­ния вой­ны, — ре­шитель­но про­из­но­сит Финн, — но кое-кто по­мог мне по­нять, что вре­мени ждать у нас нет.   
  
Он улы­ба­ет­ся Ро­уз, и она улы­ба­ет­ся ему в от­вет.   
  
Раз­да­ют­ся ап­ло­дис­менты, и ге­нерал Лея лу­чезар­но улы­ба­ет­ся, что зас­тавля­ет её выг­ля­деть на де­сят­ки лет мо­ложе.  
  
— Лю­бовь не всег­да при­ходит вов­ре­мя, — про­из­но­сит она, — но дай­те мне па­ру ча­сов, что­бы вы двое мог­ли дол­жным об­ра­зом от­ме­тить это со­бытие.  
  


***

  
  
На праз­дно­вании сов­сем нет де­кора­ций, а единс­твен­ная му­зыка — та, ко­торую по­лучи­лось дос­тать че­рез Три­пио, и тем не ме­нее, это са­мая ди­кая ве­черин­ка, на ко­торой Рей до­велось по­бывать.   
  
Чес­тно го­воря, это единс­твен­ная ве­черин­ка, на ко­торой она во­об­ще ког­да-ли­бо бы­ла, и, по­жалуй, единс­твен­ное, что де­ла­ет её по-нас­то­яще­му та­ковой — впе­чат­ля­ющее ко­личес­тво ал­ко­голя, ко­торое пи­лоты Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния смог­ли дос­тать за столь ко­рот­кий срок.   
  
Круж­ка Рей ни­ког­да не ос­та­ёт­ся пус­той, и хо­тя её со­дер­жи­мое про­дол­жа­ет жечь гор­ло, она не в си­лах от­ри­цать удо­воль­ствие, ко­торое при­ходит од­новре­мен­но с тем, ког­да её чувс­тва, на­конец, приг­лу­ша­ют­ся. Мыс­ли о ро­дите­лях, ка­залось бы, яв­ля­ют­ся дос­та­точ­ным ос­но­вани­ем, что­бы у неё пе­ресох­ло во рту, но Рей ка­жет­ся, что еще ни­ког­да в жиз­ни она не бы­ла нас­толь­ко близ­ка к ним, про­дол­жая ук­радкой де­лать глот­ки из бу­тыл­ки, скры­ва­ясь та­ким об­ра­зом от внеш­не­го ми­ра.   
  
Она наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как Ро­уз поп­равля­ет во­рот­ник ру­баш­ки Фин­на. Он тя­нет­ся к мес­течку, где она к не­му толь­ко что при­кос­ну­лась, и на его ли­це зас­ты­ва­ет вы­раже­ние уми­рот­во­рён­ности. Они це­лу­ют друг дру­га в сво­ей при­выч­ной де­ликат­ной ма­нере, уже за­ранее оп­ро­бован­ной и до­веден­ной до ав­то­матиз­ма, а, ког­да ру­ки Фин­на об­ви­ва­ют­ся вок­руг та­лии Ро­уз, у Рей на ко­же слов­но про­ис­хо­дит пе­рег­рев. Они с та­кой лёг­костью за­нима­ют прос­транс­тво друг дру­га, слов­но это так же прос­то, как и ды­шать, и еще ни­ког­да Рей так силь­но не за­видо­вала пар­нишке, ко­торый ког­да-то спас её от жиз­ни на Джак­ку.   
  
Не го­воря ни сло­ва, она сбе­га­ет с неп­рекра­ща­юще­гося зас­толья, та­кого горь­ко­го и не­дося­га­емо­го.   
  


***

  
  
Нес­мотря на дни пол­ной ти­шины, Рей взы­ва­ет в пус­то­ту, по­ка не по­нима­ет, что её тре­бова­ния бы­ли ус­лы­шаны.   
  
К её глу­боко­му со­жале­нию и вос­торгу, пе­ред ней по­яв­ля­ет­ся Бен, ко­торый сто­ит от неё все­го лишь в нес­коль­ких сан­ти­мет­рах. Его ру­ки об­на­жены, и она за­меча­ет, что рябь мышц сей­час на­ходит­ся в сос­то­янии по­коя.   
  
— Бен, — про­из­но­сит она ра­дос­тно, поз­во­ляя име­ни за­дер­жать­ся на язы­ке. От чувс­тва не­лов­кости она слег­ка про­дол­жа­ет по­качи­вать­ся на но­гах, но в ос­таль­ном всё в по­ряд­ке.   
  
Ес­ли он чем-то и удив­лён, то хо­рошо это скры­ва­ет, но ког­да его гу­бы рас­плы­ва­ют­ся в по­лу­улыб­ке, Рей слов­но на­чина­ет вся све­тить­ся.  
  
— Ты что, вы­пила? — спра­шива­ет он го­лосом, уже зна­ющим от­вет на свой воп­рос. — Мне нуж­но знать, ес­ли у ме­ня зав­тра вдруг бу­дет пох­мелье.   
  
— Это не твоё де­ло, Бен.   
  
По­шаты­ва­ясь, она де­ла­ет шаг впе­ред и поч­ти впе­чаты­ва­ет­ся ему в грудь, но ус­пе­ва­ет вов­ре­мя ос­та­новить­ся.   
  
— Раз ты нас­та­ива­ешь, — ве­село про­из­но­сит он. Будь она сей­час в здра­вом уме, то ска­зала бы ему па­ру лас­ко­вых, но, оче­вид­но, уже слиш­ком поз­дно для это­го.   
  
— Я бы­ла на ве­черин­ке, — го­ворит ему она, на что он лишь фыр­ка­ет: — Мои друзья же­нят­ся.   
  
— Единс­твен­ный слу­чай суп­ру­жес­ко­го счастья, что я знаю — это Хан и Лея, — през­ри­тель­но про­из­но­сит Бен. — Мне ос­та­ет­ся толь­ко на­де­ять­ся, что твои друзья ум­нее, чем ког­да-то бы­ли они.   
  
— Твои мать с от­цом лю­били друг дру­га, — нас­та­ива­ет она. — Лея пос­то­ян­но го­ворит о нём.  
  
Чуи по­ведал ей обо всем, что бы­ло в те вре­мена, ког­да ге­нерал всё еще бы­ла прин­цессой, а Хан мо­лодым и пол­ным жиз­ни. Да­же Люк был рад пре­дать­ся вос­по­мина­ни­ям, ког­да не пы­тал­ся так от­ча­ян­но её иг­но­риро­вать, но Бен — единс­твен­ный во всей Га­лак­ти­ке, ко­му по­доб­ные раз­го­воры удо­воль­ствия не при­носят. Его ос­то­рож­ное изум­ле­ние тут же сме­ня­ет­ся чем-то горь­ким, и вне­зап­но воз­дух вок­руг неё на­чина­ет хо­лодеть.  
  
— Всё мое детс­тво Хан и Лея про­дол­жа­ли раз­ви­вать друг к дру­гу вза­им­ную неп­ри­язнь, от че­го мои не­дос­татки в ка­чес­тве сы­на выг­ля­дели лишь еще сла­ще. Ес­ли и бы­ло вре­мя, ког­да они бы­ли счас­тли­вы, то, бо­юсь, что это бы­ло за­дол­го до то­го, ког­да мне пос­час­тли­вилось бы стать то­му сви­дете­лем, — рез­ко про­из­но­сит он. — Не знаю, что ска­зала те­бе Лея, но лю­бить друг дру­га — са­мое худ­шее, что они ког­да-ли­бо для се­бя выб­ра­ли.   
  
Ти­шина вновь оку­тыва­ет их обо­их, и её те­ло бес­по­мощ­но на­чина­ет тя­нуть­ся в сто­рону его собс­твен­но­го, по­доб­но гра­вита­ции. Он не от­сту­па­ет ни на шаг, и это ощу­ща­ет­ся слов­но по­беда, по­ка она про­дол­жа­ет приб­ли­жать­ся к не­му всё бли­же.   
  
— Ты не прав, — го­ворит ему Рей. — Лю­бовь ник­то не вы­бира­ет.  
  
Она не зна­ет, из-за ос­ве­щения ли это, но его гла­за сей­час яр­че, чем она ког­да-ли­бо пом­ни­ла. Они ка­жут­ся поч­ти ян­тарны­ми, не­жели чёр­ны­ми. Он на­ходит­ся к ней еще бли­же, чем тог­да, ког­да она сто­яла ря­дом с ним в око­вах, как буд­то их сей­час раз­де­ля­ет все­го лишь мгно­вение, а не це­лая Га­лак­ти­ка.   
  
— Ты вы­бира­ешь поз­во­лить ей се­бя унич­то­жить, — ти­хо про­из­но­сит он, и его го­лос зву­чит не­уве­рен­но, слов­но он так ред­ко бы­ва­ет с ней на­еди­не. — В ка­кой-то сте­пени это го­раз­до ху­же.   
  
Рей не мо­жет дать наз­ва­ние вы­раже­нию его ли­ца, не­зави­симо от то­го, как силь­но оно ей зна­комо. Она лишь зна­ет, что дол­жно быть, оно пол­ностью сей­час от­ра­жа­ет её собс­твен­ное.   
  
Он тя­нет­ся к ней, и дви­жение его ру­ки поч­ти роб­кое, по­ка паль­цы кис­ти не дос­ти­га­ют её вис­ка.   
  
Ды­хание на­чина­ет дро­жать, и нес­мотря на то, что те­ло по-преж­не­му ос­та­ет­ся не­под­вижным, её сер­дце про­дол­жа­ет уча­щен­но бить­ся, по­ка он поп­равля­ет ей за ухо вы­бив­шу­юся прядь во­лос.   
  
— Те­бе луч­ше пос­пать, — неж­но про­из­но­сит он. — Ина­че это бу­дет лишь оче­ред­ной ошиб­кой.   
  
Ше­рохо­ватые паль­цы его рук, ко­торые сей­час не скры­ва­ет слой пер­ча­ток, ка­жут­ся ей та­кими мяг­ки­ми, и её гу­бы при­от­кры­ва­ют­ся в пред­две­рии че­го-то, о чём она ког­да-то мог­ла лишь толь­ко се­бе пред­ста­вить.  
  
Её гла­за прик­ры­ва­ют­ся в тре­пете, но вне­зап­но вся ком­на­та слов­но при­ходит в дви­жение.  
  


***

  
  
Преж­де чем она это по­нима­ет, его уже здесь нет.   
  
Но ко­жа по-преж­не­му про­дол­жа­ет го­реть от его при­кос­но­вения.


	2. Страх, желание, необходимость

На сле­ду­ющий день Рей про­сыпа­ет­ся с ощу­щени­ем су­хос­ти во рту и, в до­весок, пуль­си­ру­ющей го­лов­ной болью. На ней по-преж­не­му та же са­мая одеж­да, что и вче­ра — нуж­но лишь на­деть об­ратно свои са­поги и поп­ра­вить во­лосы.   
  
Она зап­равля­ет за ухо вы­бив­шу­юся прядь — ту са­мую, до ко­торой он вче­ра дот­ра­гивал­ся — си­лясь вос­ста­новить ут­ра­чен­ное ду­шев­ное рав­но­весие. Внеш­не ос­та­ва­ясь спо­кой­ной, Рей пы­та­ет­ся убе­дить се­бя в том, что ни­чего не из­ме­нилось.   
  
По­хоже, её рас­се­ян­ность все спи­сыва­ют на вре­мен­ное не­домо­гание, выз­ванное чрез­мерным зло­упот­ребле­ни­ем ал­ко­голя. Из-за че­го скла­дыва­ет­ся впе­чат­ле­ние, что чуть ли не каж­дый встреч­ный счи­та­ет сво­им дол­гом пред­ло­жить Рей средс­тво от пох­мелья, при этом ода­ривая де­вуш­ку лу­кавым взгля­дом и по­нима­ющей улыб­кой.  
  
Она ма­ло спо­собс­тву­ет то­му, что­бы раз­ве­ять их по­доз­ре­ния, про­дол­жая изоб­ра­жать на сво­ём ли­це приз­на­тель­ность, ког­да По зас­тавля­ет её вы­пить что-то нас­толь­ко мер­зкое, что мысль о том, что­бы пря­мо сей­час всё рас­ска­зать, зву­чит в её го­лове весь­ма прив­ле­катель­но.   
  
Поч­ти.  
  
Рей нап­равля­ет всю энер­гию, что­бы сох­ра­нить в сво­ей па­мяти каж­дую де­таль прош­лой но­чи — мяг­кость его при­кос­но­вения и то, как он про­дол­жал на неё смот­реть.   
  
Это глу­по, но так го­раз­до про­ще, не­жели те­шить се­бя по­пыт­ка­ми обо всём за­быть.   
  


***

  
  
Они ни­ког­да не го­ворят о том, что слу­чилось. Рей вов­се и не за­думы­валась над по­доб­ным и по­это­му лишь про­дол­жа­ет за­давать­ся воп­ро­сом: про­изош­ло ли всё это на са­мом де­ле?  
  


***

  
  
Ког­да она ви­дит Бе­на в сле­ду­ющий раз — че­рез че­тыре дня пос­ле то­го, как воз­зва­ла к не­му сквозь Узы, и спус­тя нес­коль­ко ча­сов пос­ле по­луче­ния от­чё­тов о сис­те­матич­ном не­пови­нове­нии Пер­во­му Ор­де­ну — на его ли­це брыз­ги кро­ви, а гла­за поч­ти та­кие же чёр­ные, как и его пор­ванный мун­дир пря­мо сей­час.   
  
Он от­сту­па­ет прак­ти­чес­ки на метр, и воз­дух вок­руг не­го та­кой рез­кий и не­поко­леби­мый. Рей выс­ту­па­ет сей­час лишь в ка­чес­тве зри­теля, и ког­да Бен на­конец-то об­ра­ща­ет на де­вуш­ку своё вни­мание, то он нас­толь­ко да­лёк от неё, не бо­лее чем зыб­кий ту­ман — та­кой же хо­лод­ный и чуж­дый, как по­лус­тёртые вос­по­мина­ния о семье, ко­торую она ни­ког­да не зна­ла.   
  
— Ты ра­нен, — го­ворит ему она, и тот смех, что сры­ва­ет­ся с его уст в от­вет, лишь зас­тавля­ет её те­ло силь­нее нап­рячь­ся. Этот смех про­питан та­кой жес­то­костью, ко­торую он мог по­за­имс­тво­вать лишь у то­го, у ко­го её в ра­зы боль­ше, чем у не­го са­мого.   
  
— Как про­ница­тель­но с тво­ей сто­роны, — ры­чит он. — Не сто­ит спра­шивать, как это слу­чилось. Уве­рен, что да­же в той глу­ши, где вы скры­ва­етесь, об этом уже слы­шали.   
  
Он не оши­ба­ет­ся. Это пер­вое ус­пешное на­паде­ние на Пер­вый Ор­ден со вре­мён раз­ру­шения Стар­килле­ра. Крэйт ед­ва ли мож­но бы­ло счи­тать за по­беду, ког­да на де­ле вы­жило все­го лишь око­ло де­сят­ка бой­цов Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, ну а жер­тва ад­ми­рала Хол­до бы­ла не столь­ко три­ум­фом, сколь­ко вы­нуж­денной не­об­хо­димостью. Тя­жело пред­ста­вить та­кое мес­то в Га­лак­ти­ке, где бы ещё не праз­дно­вали по по­воду пос­ледних но­вос­тей, в час­тнос­ти, ког­да единс­твен­ное, что ос­та­валось сей­час у лю­дей — это на­деж­да.   
  
— Я знаю, что про­изош­ло, — го­ворит она ему в от­вет. — Я прос­то хо­чу убе­дить­ся в том, что с то­бой всё в по­ряд­ке.   
  
Он зас­ты­ва­ет на мес­те, и его гла­за при­щури­ва­ют­ся, ког­да он вон­за­ет в неё свой ис­пы­ту­ющий взгляд.   
  
— Не ве­ди се­бя так, слов­но для те­бя это важ­но, — хо­лод­но про­из­но­сит он. — Не лги нам обо­им. Не сей­час. Не пос­ле все­го, что зас­та­вила ме­ня со­вер­шить.   
  
— Я и не лгу, — нас­та­ива­ет на сво­ём она, поч­ти вык­ри­кивая ему эти сло­ва, но он буд­то не же­ла­ет их слы­шать:   
  
— Ты про­вела часть сво­ей ко­рот­кой жиз­ни, по­могая тем, кто го­тов ме­ня унич­то­жить. Тем же лю­дям, ко­торые же­лали ви­деть ме­ня мёр­твым, как толь­ко по­няли, что я слиш­ком си­лён, что­бы они мог­ли ме­ня кон­тро­лиро­вать, — ши­пит он. — От­ку­да мне знать, что ты им ни­чего не рас­ска­жешь? Уве­рен, что они уже ус­пе­ли нас­тро­ить те­бя про­тив ме­ня, те­перь-то, ког­да ты вновь вер­ну­лась в свой бо­евой строй.   
  
— Ни­кому и не нуж­но это­го де­лать, — ог­ры­за­ет­ся в от­вет Рей. — Ты и сам с этим прек­расно справ­ля­ешь­ся.   
  
Его гла­за про­бега­ют вдоль её те­ла, изу­чая каж­дый сан­ти­метр с та­кой аг­ресси­ей, ко­торая на­чис­то пе­реби­ва­ет тот слу­чай, ког­да он впер­вые на­силь­но проб­рался к ней в го­лову. Пря­мо сей­час она чувс­тву­ет, что буд­то и не из­бавля­лась от тех оков, и вмес­то это­го лишь про­дол­жа­ет с за­мира­ни­ем сер­дца наб­лю­дать за тем, как он оп­ро­вер­га­ет каж­дое про­из­не­сён­ное ей сло­во под на­пором сво­его взгля­да.   
  
— Толь­ко пос­мотри на се­бя, — зло про­из­но­сит он с уп­ре­ком в сво­ём го­лосе. — Пос­лушный сол­да­тик. Сле­ду­ешь всем при­казам и тра­тишь свой по­тен­ци­ал на лю­дей, ко­торые ни­ког­да не бу­дут спо­соб­ны по­нять тво­их та­лан­тов.   
  
Его го­лос зву­чит по­доб­но его быв­ше­му мас­те­ру, и от это­го её кровь толь­ко силь­нее сты­нет в жи­лах. Рей дос­та­ет блас­тер и на­чина­ет це­лить­ся ему пря­мо в грудь, но это вов­се его не бес­по­ко­ит.   
  
— Ты все­го лишь ору­жие в их ру­ках, — го­ворит он, яв­но сма­куя каж­дое сло­во. — Они при­кон­чат те­бя сра­зу же, как толь­ко ты нач­нёшь дей­ство­вать в сво­их ин­те­ресах, и в этом бу­дет ис­клю­читель­но твоя ви­на.   
  
— Ты лжёшь, — пе­реби­ва­ет его она. — Они мои друзья. Ты их сов­сем не зна­ешь...  
  
— Мне и не нуж­но, — ры­чит в от­вет он. — Не име­ет зна­чения, за что они, сог­ласно сво­им ут­вер­жде­ни­ям, сра­жа­ют­ся. Они от­вернут­ся от те­бя в ту же се­кун­ду, ког­да пой­мут, что до сих пор жи­вы лишь бла­года­ря тво­ей же ми­лос­ти. Тут или ты убь­ешь, или убь­ют те­бя, и вы­бор ты сде­лала неп­ра­виль­ный.   
  
— Я не убий­ца, — от­ве­ча­ет она. — Я сов­сем не та­кая, как ты.   
  
Её го­лос зву­чит сей­час го­раз­до боль­ше, чем крик, и нап­ря­жение в те­ле ощу­ща­ет­ся бо­лез­ненной си­лой, спо­соб­ной раз­ру­шить го­рода, будь у неё сей­час дос­та­точ­но без­рассудс­тва, что­бы из се­бя это выс­во­бодить.   
  
Он ша­га­ет по нап­равле­нию к ней, тре­бова­тель­но сок­ра­щая меж­ду ни­ми прос­транс­тво и не спра­шивая на то её раз­ре­шения, и она пе­реме­ща­ет ку­рок с его гру­ди на го­лову. Это­го хва­та­ет, что­бы он на­конец-то ос­та­новил­ся, но его сло­ва ра­нят силь­нее, чем лю­бая пу­ля.   
  
— Ты точ­но та­кая же, как и я, — про­из­но­сит он и за­тем вне­зап­но ис­че­за­ет из ви­ду.   
  
Она стре­ля­ет по то­му мес­ту, где он толь­ко что сто­ял, прок­ли­ная про се­бя оба его име­ни.  
  


***

  
  
По­мимо стра­ха су­щес­тву­ет неч­то иное, чем сей­час пол­на Га­лак­ти­ка.   
  
Ми­ры, о ко­торых она ни­ког­да не слы­шала, на­чина­ют от­прав­лять в Соп­ро­тив­ле­ние сво­их раз­ведчи­ков, вдох­новлен­ных ис­то­ри­ями о де­вуш­ке, ко­торая со­бира­ет­ся спас­ти Га­лак­ти­ку вмес­то Лю­ка Скай­у­оке­ра. Её вы­зыва­ют на каж­дое соб­ра­ние, будь то вновь вос­ста­нов­ленный в сво­их пра­вах ка­питан Дэ­мерон или же ге­нерал Ор­га­на собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной, и всё, с чем Рей про­дол­жа­ет там стал­ки­ва­ет­ся — это шё­пот го­лосов и ши­роко рас­пахну­тые гла­за лю­дей в её сто­рону.   
  
Её не про­сят про­демонс­три­ровать свой кон­троль над Си­лой — пос­лы, по­хоже, до­веря­ют сло­вам Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, но это нис­коль­ко не ума­ля­ет её собс­твен­но­го лю­бопытс­тва. Гос­ти ни­ког­да не зо­вут Рей по име­ни, и она по­лага­ет, что ни­ког­да и не ста­нут.   
  
Её имя сей­час не важ­но. Всё, что их вол­ну­ет, свя­зано лишь с тем, что слу­чит­ся на пред­сто­ящей вой­не.   
  


***

  
  
Она не ви­дит его, но ощу­ща­ет, как он про­дол­жа­ет скры­вать­ся в по­та­ён­ных угол­ках её соз­на­ния, от­равляя ис­подтиш­ка каж­дую мысль.   
  
Не су­щес­тву­ет спо­кой­ствия или вза­им­ной ра­дос­ти — лишь от­ча­яние, ко­торое про­дол­жа­ет дни нап­ро­лёт дер­жать её на взво­де. Пе­редыш­ка слу­ча­ет­ся лишь тог­да, ког­да он спит, и ка­жет­ся, что он буд­то пол­ностью от­ре­ка­ет­ся от её прес­ле­дова­ния, вы­бирая ха­ос вмес­то кон­тро­ля, ко­торый обыч­но так стре­мит­ся по­лучить.   
  
Его ярость рас­тёт стре­митель­но и без пре­дуп­режде­ний. Ког­да он в осо­бо дур­ном нас­тро­ении, Рей, что­бы удер­жать в се­бе вспыш­ку гне­ва от выб­ро­са на бли­жай­ше­го слу­чай­но­го про­хоже­го, стис­ки­ва­ет свои зу­бы и впи­ва­ет­ся ног­тя­ми се­бе в ла­дони в ожи­дании бу­ри, ко­торая ни­ког­да не прек­ра­тит­ся.   
  
На но­вой ба­зе пре­дос­та­точ­но бес­по­лез­но­го ло­ма; ку­ча лишь рас­тет по ме­ре то­го, как она про­дол­жа­ет раз­ру­шать каж­дый смя­тый ку­сок ме­тал­ла Си­лой, по­ка на его мес­те не ос­та­ют­ся лишь кру­пицы. По­доб­но­го дол­жно хва­тить, что­бы ос­ла­бить нап­ря­жение и при­вес­ти в спо­кой­ствие их бес­по­кой­ные ду­ши, но на де­ле это все­го лишь оче­ред­ная по­вяз­ка на еще бо­лее глу­бокой ра­не.   
  
Он хо­чет неч­то боль­ше­го, чем прос­то раз­ру­шения. Он так силь­но это­го хо­чет, что и она са­ма на­чина­ет же­лать то­го же.  
  


***

  
  
Не­делю спус­тя Соп­ро­тив­ле­ние наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как Пер­вый Ор­ден унич­то­жа­ет в не­бе один из пос­ледних гру­зовых ко­раб­лей пов­стан­цев. Двое их от­личных бой­цов по­гиба­ют во взрыв­ной вол­не в од­но мгно­вение, и пла­мя на­деж­ды прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в тле­ющий уго­лёк.   
  
Её друзья про­дол­жа­ют сте­нать, сне­да­емые скорбью, в то вре­мя как её пе­реня­тая ярость не­ожи­дан­но за­туха­ет.   
  
Он на­конец-то до­волен. И Рей зна­ет, что он боль­ше не со­бира­ет­ся от неё пря­тать­ся.   
  


***

  
  
Ког­да он в оче­ред­ной раз на­ходит её, то она си­дит на краю сво­ей пос­те­ли, и на ней лишь ноч­ное белье, на по­шиве ко­торо­го так нас­то­яла Лея. Это ка­жет­ся та­ким рас­то­читель­ством — иметь спе­ци­аль­ную одеж­ду для сна — да и слиш­ком не­поз­во­литель­ной рос­кошью, ког­да кро­вати и кры­ши над го­ловой уже бо­лее чем дос­та­точ­но, но сов­сем не но­сить эту одеж­ду ка­жет­ся Рей ещё боль­шей не­береж­ли­востью.   
  
По­хоже, что он удив­лен уви­деть Рей в сос­то­янии по­коя, по­ка она про­дол­жа­ет вти­рать ис­це­ля­ющую мазь се­бе на ушиб­ленные учас­тки ко­жи на но­гах, вмес­то то­го, что­бы ждать его с ору­жи­ем на­гото­ве. Прош­ло слиш­ком мно­го вре­мени с пос­ледне­го ра­за, ког­да Узы сво­дили их ли­цом к ли­цу, но её ри­ту­ала он сов­сем не на­руша­ет, а вмес­то это­го лишь про­дол­жа­ет наб­лю­дать за тем, как она по­тира­ет свои уши­бы на ло­дыж­ках и бед­рах.   
  
Нап­ря­жение во всех его ко­неч­ностях на­чина­ет за­тухать, и это са­мое близ­кое ощу­щение спо­кой­ствия, ко­торо­го они ког­да-ли­бо дос­ти­гали.   
  
Он не про­сит про­щения за то, что со­вер­шил, но он ни­ког­да и не приз­на­вал­ся ей в сво­их гре­хах — да­же тог­да, ког­да мёр­твые те­ла лю­дей его мас­те­ра рас­сти­лались на по­лу крас­но­го за­ла. Он при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на по­добие раз­ва­лин тро­на Сно­ука — о чем она лишь мо­жет толь­ко до­гады­вать­ся — встре­ча­ясь с ней сво­им взгля­дом, и вот они сно­ва на рав­ных.   
  
— Ты хо­чешь, что­бы я те­бя не­нави­дела?   
  
Воп­рос по­виса­ет в воз­ду­хе, еще силь­нее отя­гощая ссо­ру их пос­ледне­го раз­го­вора. Рей про­из­но­сит эти сло­ва так мяг­ко, ста­ра­ясь не прив­ле­кать вни­мание ок­ру­жа­ющих, да­же ес­ли ник­то кро­ме са­мой Леи и не пос­ме­ет зай­ти к ней в ком­на­ту.   
  
— Моя жизнь бы­ла бы го­раз­до про­ще, будь это так, — су­хо от­ве­ча­ет он, на что она лишь ка­ча­ет сво­ей го­ловой.   
  
— Я не об этом спра­шива­ла, — про­из­но­сит Рей.   
  
— Это не ума­ля­ет всей прав­ды, — го­ворит ей Бен. — Ког­да ты ме­ня не­нави­дела, во Все­лен­ной про­дол­жал су­щес­тво­вать хоть ка­кой-то смысл.  
  
— Я всё еще мо­гу те­бя не­нави­деть, — вор­чит она, на что он лишь кри­вит сво­ими гу­бами:  
  
— Ты не не­нави­дишь ме­ня, — про­из­но­сит он. — Боль­ше нет.   
  
Пред­ло­жение зву­чит не как воп­рос, но всё же в его го­лосе не­дос­та­ёт той уве­рен­ности, ко­торую он пы­та­ет­ся сей­час по­казать.   
  
— А что нас­чёт те­бя? — спра­шива­ет Рей, соз­на­тель­но иг­но­рируя то, как его взгляд за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся на её ли­це.   
  
— Что нас­чёт ме­ня? — от­ве­ча­ет воп­ро­сом Бен. Его ру­ки вце­пились в руч­ки крес­ла, и она мо­жет пок­лясть­ся, что кос­тяшки его паль­цев уже поч­ти по­беле­ли.   
  
— Ты всё еще не­нави­дишь ме­ня?   
  
Рей не­нави­дит дрожь в собс­твен­ном го­лосе, но не мо­жет вы­нес­ти той па­узы, пос­ле ко­торой ус­лы­шит от не­го нам­но­го боль­ше. Он взды­ха­ет и за­кусы­ва­ет ниж­нюю гу­бу, слов­но не хо­чет ни­чего ино­го, кро­ме как ута­ить от неё свой от­вет.   
  
— Я ни­ког­да не ис­пы­тывал к те­бе не­навис­ти, — мяг­ко от­ве­ча­ет он, буд­то она бы­ла зве­рем, на­ходя­щим­ся на гра­ни бе­зумия. — Хо­тел, но не мог.   
  
Узел в её жи­воте рас­пуска­ет­ся во что-то воз­душное и сво­бод­ное, а ть­ма внут­ри неё вне­зап­но по­дав­ля­ет­ся и од­новре­мен­но с этим на­чина­ет ис­пы­тывать удо­воль­ствие.   
  
Скры­вать чувс­тво об­легче­ния у Рей не вы­ходит, по­это­му, ког­да он мед­ленно про­тяги­ва­ет к ней свою ру­ку, она бе­рёт её без те­ни тре­воги.  
  
Его паль­цы та­кие же тёп­лые, как она пом­нит; по-преж­не­му та­кие же неж­ные, как и тог­да, ког­да он за­был о том, кто они, и при­кос­нулся к её ли­цу. Те­перь, ког­да им не ме­ша­ет Люк, у неё есть вре­мя, что­бы нас­ла­дить­ся ве­сом его ру­ки в сво­ей собс­твен­ной и по­лучить удо­воль­ствие от бли­зос­ти, ко­торая ощу­ща­ет­ся для неё так по-но­вому и в то же вре­мя слиш­ком зна­комо.   
  
Под­давшись сме­лому по­рыву, она на­чина­ет во­дить сво­им боль­шим паль­цем вдоль ос­но­вания его ла­дони, слиш­ком на­пуган­ная, что­бы спра­шивать его раз­ре­шения, в на­деж­де уз­нать ис­то­рию каж­дой ли­нии его ру­ки.   
  
— Всё в по­ряд­ке, — ти­хо про­из­но­сит он, и она поч­ти под­пры­гива­ет от ис­пу­га, ког­да их взгля­ды сно­ва пе­ресе­ка­ют­ся. В его гла­зах теп­лится ого­нек мяг­кой че­ловеч­ности, но ей не хо­чет­ся ни­чего ино­го, кро­ме как скрыть­ся от их взо­ра. Она бо­ит­ся об­на­жить то сок­ро­вен­ное, что пря­чет­ся в тай­ни­ках её ду­ши.   
  
Рей за­мира­ет, да­же нес­мотря на то, что он дал ей своё бла­гос­ло­вение, и лишь тог­да, ког­да он ки­ва­ет ей го­ловой в знак под­твержде­ния собс­твен­но­го одоб­ре­ния, она на­конец-то на­чина­ет чувс­тво­вать се­бя дос­та­точ­но ком­фор­тно, что­бы сплес­ти их паль­цы вмес­те. Он не ше­велит­ся, да­вая ей воз­можность пол­ностью се­бя ис­сле­довать, и она эго­ис­тично поль­зу­ет­ся его щед­ростью че­рез каж­дое своё при­кос­но­вение.   
  
Его пра­вая ру­ка — единс­твен­ная, ко­торая ей зна­кома; единс­твен­ная, к ко­торой она та­ким об­ра­зом при­каса­лась, и Рей про­дол­жа­ет с жад­ностью ду­мать о том дне, ког­да ей, на­конец, хва­тит сме­лос­ти, что­бы то же са­мое про­изош­ло и с ле­вой.   
  
Она про­водит сво­им боль­шим паль­цем вдоль выц­ветше­го шра­ма на учас­тке ко­жи меж­ду его ука­затель­ным и боль­шим паль­цем — та­кого блед­но­го, что его ед­ва мож­но за­метить.   
  
— Меч? — спра­шива­ет она, поз­во­ляя сво­ему взгля­ду за­дер­жать­ся на их сом­кну­тых ру­ках.   
  
— Лож­ка, — не­охот­но от­ве­ча­ет он, и Рей прыс­ка­ет со сме­ху, преж­де чем спо­соб­на се­бя ос­та­новить. Но он от неё не отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, что на­водит её на мысль, что всё нор­маль­но.  
  
— Ты по­том ус­пел при­кон­чить то­го, кто это сде­лал? — под­драз­ни­ва­ет его она, и те­перь нас­та­ла его оче­редь выг­ля­деть пот­ря­сён­ным.   
  
— Мне бы­ло во­семь, ког­да во вре­мя од­но­го из ужи­нов мне ста­ло скуч­но, — го­ворит он ей. — Мне за­хоте­лось уз­нать, смо­гу ли я по­ранить свою ко­жу. Ис­поль­зо­вать нож бы­ло бы слиш­ком прос­то.  
  
— Раз­ве ник­то те­бя не ос­та­новил? — спра­шива­ет Рей. Она ви­дит пе­ред со­бой Ха­на и Лею — мо­лодых и без­за­бот­ных — по­ка вне­зап­но не раз­да­ет­ся крик, и она тут же на­чина­ет со­жалеть о том, что во­об­ще об этом спро­сила.   
  
— Не рань­ше, чем я за­лил кровью свой де­серт, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Я был ти­хим ре­бён­ком. Бы­ло нет­рудно ос­та­вать­ся не­заме­чен­ным.  
  
Они сно­ва про­дол­жа­ют си­деть в мол­ча­нии — де­ти ти­шины в по­ис­ках ми­ра за пре­дела­ми сво­его оди­ночес­тва — и Рей не прек­ра­ща­ет ду­мать о том, ка­кое ко­личес­тво из всех сво­их шра­мов он на­нёс се­бе сам. Она смот­рит на не­го и раз­мышля­ет о том, за­живёт ли это ког­да-ни­будь.   
  
Он про­чища­ет своё гор­ло, и толь­ко пос­ле это­го Рей осоз­на­ет, что не прек­ра­щала пя­лить­ся на не­го.   
  
— Мне нуж­но ид­ти, — поч­ти ви­нова­то про­из­но­сит он. Он не на­зыва­ет на то при­чин, и ей хва­та­ет дос­та­точ­но муд­рости для то­го, что­бы не спра­шивать.   
  
— Ко­неч­но, — го­ворит она, но не от­пуска­ет его ру­ку, по­ка еще нет.   
  
Она про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть на их пе­реп­ле­тён­ные паль­цы и за­поми­на­ет каж­дую де­таль в сво­ей па­мяти, преж­де чем под­твер­дить своё сог­ла­сие лег­ким кив­ком го­ловы.  
  
Он сжи­ма­ет её ла­донь ти­хим и неж­ным про­щани­ем, и Рей воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в мир сво­ей ком­на­ты.   
  


***

  
  
Ус­нуть поч­ти не­воз­можно, но ка­ким-то об­ра­зом у неё по­луча­ет­ся.   
  
Рей снят­ся уме­лые ру­ки, ко­торые её раз­де­ва­ют, сбра­сывая ноч­ное бельё на пол и про­дол­жая ис­сле­довать каж­дый сан­ти­метр её пло­ти. Ей снит­ся, как ши­рокое те­ло про­дол­жа­ет вдав­ли­вать её сво­им ве­сом в кро­вать, а глу­бокий го­лос шеп­чет в пол­ном от от­ча­яния же­лании что-то ей на ухо.   
  
Ког­да Рей про­сыпа­ет­ся, её белье про­пита­но вла­гой, и она лишь де­ла­ет вид, что не зна­ет на то при­чины.   
  
Она да­ёт се­бе клят­ву боль­ше ни­ког­да не дот­ра­гивать­ся до Бе­на, кро­ме слу­ча­ев, ког­да у неё не бу­дет ино­го вы­бора.   
  


***

  
  
Счас­тли­вая ли это слу­чай­ность или же про­мысел Си­лы, но Бен, по­хоже, и сам не за­ин­те­ресо­ван в том, что­бы всту­пать с Рей в кон­такт, ког­да в сле­ду­ющий раз пред­ста­ет пе­ред ней.   
  
На сле­ду­ющее ут­ро он ед­ва про­из­но­сит сло­ва при­ветс­твия: его во­лосы взъ­еро­шены силь­нее обыч­но­го, а от­ве­ты лишь бо­лее нем­но­гос­ловны, ког­да она де­ла­ет свои по­пыт­ки к нор­маль­но­му раз­го­вору. По­это­му Рей прос­то про­дол­жа­ет чис­тить свои зу­бы, слов­но на неё ник­то и не смот­рит.   
  
Он по­дав­ля­ет свой зе­вок, и она за­меча­ет проб­леск ли­нии его жи­вота из-за при­под­ня­той ру­баш­ки, по­ка он вы­тяги­ва­ет ру­ки над го­ловой. Не то что­бы она на не­го та­ращит­ся.  
  
— Те­бе сто­ит пос­пать, — про­из­но­сит она, и на ка­кой-то миг ей ка­жет­ся, что он выг­ля­дит сей­час нам­но­го мо­ложе её са­мой.   
  
— Мне мно­гое нуж­но сде­лать, — бор­мо­чет он, и она лишь за­каты­ва­ет свои гла­за.   
  
— Я ис­поль­зую под­ручные средс­тва, — за­яв­ля­ет она, на что он вздра­гива­ет: — Мо­жет быть, ес­ли я уда­рю по тво­ей ту­пой баш­ке дос­та­точ­но силь­но, ты в ито­ге прос­пишь не­об­хо­димое ко­личес­тво ча­сов, что­бы я, на­конец, мог­ла у­еди­нить­ся.  
  
Он про­дол­жа­ет прис­таль­но смот­реть на неё, по­ка связь не на­чина­ет гас­нуть, а а­ура вок­руг не­го ис­че­зать об­ратно в не­бытие. Но ког­да он по­яв­ля­ет­ся пе­ред ней в сле­ду­ющий раз спус­тя два дня, Рей за­меча­ет, что кру­ги под его гла­зами уже не та­кие тём­ные, и ког­да она от­ва­жива­ет­ся пог­ру­зить­ся в раз­го­вор с ним, то он с ней поч­ти что веж­лив.   
  
Это не дол­жно ощу­щать­ся три­ум­фом, но так оно и есть, и будь он дру­гим че­лове­ком во всей Га­лак­ти­ке, Рей бы при­жалась к не­му в сво­их объ­яти­ях.   
  


***

  
  
Она пы­та­ет­ся дер­жать­ся от не­го на рас­сто­янии вы­тяну­той ру­ки, поз­во­ляя се­бе лишь не­боль­шие раз­го­воры, ко­торые им так не­об­хо­димы для сов­мес­тно­го су­щес­тво­вания в соз­на­нии друг у дру­га, но он де­ла­ет это прак­ти­чес­ки не­воз­можным.   
  
Он про­дол­жа­ет ув­ле­кать её те­ми ми­рами, ко­торы­ми так от­ча­ян­но же­ла­ет уп­равлять. Бен ни­ког­да не го­ворит, где на­ходит­ся, но не прек­ра­ща­ет по­казы­вать Рей все, что мо­жет — не вы­давая при этом пла­нов Пер­во­го Ор­де­на — поз­во­ляя ей уви­деть ку­соч­ки Га­лак­ти­ки, ко­торым она не мо­жет дать имён.  
  
Од­нажды ночью она чувс­тву­ет на се­бе лу­чи сол­нца там, где он в оче­ред­ной раз про­дол­жа­ет пря­тать­ся от неё — там так жар­ко, и он так не­умо­лимо да­леко от неё. Оче­вид­но, что та­кая по­года для не­го весь­ма неп­ри­выч­на. Рей чувс­тву­ет, как у не­го по­яв­ля­ет­ся пот на лбу, но всё же про­дол­жа­ет при­ветс­тво­вать жар пла­неты так силь­но, слов­но ни­ког­да и не зас­тре­вала на Джак­ку. Он под­ни­ма­ет свои бро­ви в нег­ласном воп­ро­се, и она одоб­ри­тель­но ему улы­ба­ет­ся, ког­да он на­чина­ет сни­мать свои пер­чатки, что­бы дать им обо­им воз­можность про­чувс­тво­вать это еще силь­нее.   
  
Бен де­ла­ет к ней шаг навс­тре­чу, и она ви­нит в этом сол­нце.   
  
За­тем на­чина­ет ид­ти снег, мед­ленно па­дая над го­ловой и ос­ве­жая воз­дух вок­руг них. Пле­чи муж­чи­ны пок­ры­ты сне­жин­ка­ми, а его ды­хание чет­кое и яс­ное. В хо­лоде он боль­ше по­ходит на се­бя нас­то­яще­го: его ще­ки и гу­бы поч­ти что ро­зовые, и она не ос­тавля­ет собс­твен­ных по­пыток нас­лаждать­ся про­ис­хо­дящим, по­ка её зу­бы про­дол­жа­ют сту­чать, а каж­дый во­лосок на ру­ках под­ни­ма­ет­ся вверх от хо­лода. На его во­лосах бе­лая рос­сыпь сне­жинок, и она за­меча­ет, что его рес­ни­цы так­же пок­ры­ты сне­гом.  
  
Рей де­ла­ет к не­му шаг навс­тре­чу и ви­нит в этом хо­лод.   
  


***

  
  
Ей снит­ся, что они вмес­те, но в её снах он всег­да раз­ный.   
  
 _Вот он Кай­ло Рен, а она му­сор­щи­ца. Он унич­то­жа­ет ми­ры, ко­торые она так лю­била, и они про­дол­жа­ют сто­ять пос­ре­ди пеп­ла. Он свя­зыва­ет ей ру­ки за спи­ной, хва­тая за гор­ло, и она про­сыпа­ет­ся, стра­шась его._  
  
 _Ког­да он Бен Со­ло, а она Рей, он кра­дёт её об­ратно на Ач-То, где они вдво­ём пе­режи­да­ют бу­рю в раз­ва­линах хра­ма. Он креп­ко дер­жит её и це­лу­ет так слад­ко, что она про­сыпа­ет­ся, же­лая его._  
  
 _Он ник­то, как и она са­ма. Они стал­ки­ва­ют­ся на аван­посте Ни­има, и вмес­те ры­щут в раз­ва­линах бы­лых ко­раб­лей в по­ис­ках то­го, что пос­лу­жит им од­ноднев­ным за­работ­ком, не бо­лее то­го. Он стро­ит для неё дом и да­рит ей ре­бён­ка, и она про­сыпа­ет­ся, нуж­да­ясь в нём._  
  
Из-за каж­до­го та­кого сна ей ста­новит­ся всё труд­нее про­дол­жать ви­деть его и не при­касать­ся к не­му. Вой­на не за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, но она ни­ког­да бы об этом не уз­на­ла, не про­дол­жай своё су­щес­тво­вание единс­твен­ный мир, что жи­вёт меж­ду ни­ми дву­мя.   
  


***

  
  
В оче­ред­ной раз со­бытия при­нима­ют иной обо­рот для Пер­во­го Ор­де­на, и оче­ред­ная пла­нета по­гиба­ет, преж­де чем у неё по­яв­ля­ет­ся шанс о чём-то вос­клик­нуть. Её друзья в бе­шенс­тве, и она са­ма чувс­тву­ет се­бя на­пуган­ной, но по-преж­не­му про­дол­жа­ет при­ветс­тво­вать Бе­на у се­бя в ком­на­те бе­зо вся­ких на то ко­леба­ний.   
  
Той ночью Бен при­носит ей цве­ток — кра­сивый и яр­кий — прав­да слег­ка по­мятый из-за то­го, что тот слиш­ком дол­го про­лежал у не­го в кар­ма­не, и её сер­дце на­чина­ет ис­пы­тывать боль от од­но­го толь­ко изу­чения всех бо­лез­ненных про­тиво­речий это­го по­дар­ка. Са­ма не же­лая то­го, она поз­во­ля­ет се­бе вздох­нуть, и он мед­ленно приб­ли­жа­ет­ся к ней, слов­но от­во­ёвы­вая для се­бя каж­дый шаг.   
  
— Твои лю­ди се­год­ня уби­ли не­вин­ных, — го­ворит она, раз­гля­дывая цве­ток вмес­то его ли­ца. — Они сде­лали это по тво­ему при­казу.   
  
Рей ста­ра­ет­ся не об­ра­щать вни­мания на за­сох­шую кровь на его ман­тии и прит­во­ря­ет­ся, что сов­сем не пом­нит о том, что он яв­ля­ет­ся са­мой эф­фектив­ной ма­шиной для убий­ств, пы­та­ясь от­де­лить это­го че­лове­ка от пос­лужно­го спис­ка убий­ств за его пле­чами.   
  
— Это дол­жно бы­ло про­изой­ти, — про­из­но­сит он. — Как толь­ко па­дёт пос­ледний оп­лот Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, вой­не при­дёт ко­нец.   
  
— Она ни­ког­да не за­кон­чится, — от­ве­ча­ет Рей, на­конец, встре­ча­ясь с ним сво­им взгля­дом. — Те­бе всег­да бу­дет ма­ло, и ты бу­дешь лишь пос­то­ян­но про­дол­жать от­ни­мать еще боль­ше.  
  
— У все­го есть свой ко­нец, — про­из­но­сит он, да­вая ей лишь на­мёки сво­его от­ве­та. — Всё жи­вое ког­да-ли­бо уми­ра­ет.   
  
— Ты мо­жешь по­ложить все­му ко­нец пря­мо сей­час, — поч­ти что умо­ля­ет она. — Ты мо­жешь всё ос­та­новить. Ты мог бы зас­та­вить Пер­вый Ор­ден се­бя выс­лу­шать, ес­ли бы дей­стви­тель­но хо­тел всё прек­ра­тить.  
  
В её го­лосе зву­чит на­деж­да, и Рей без­на­деж­но те­ря­ет­ся под его прис­таль­ным взгля­дом, на­ходясь от не­го все­го лишь на рас­сто­янии ды­хания. На его ли­це нет улыб­ки, но он про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть на неё вни­матель­но и, по­жалуй, да­же с со­чувс­тви­ем, что вы­зыва­ет ос­трую боль в её сер­дце.   
  
Его ла­донь ус­трем­ля­ет­ся навс­тре­чу к ней, по­ка она са­ма приб­ли­жа­ет­ся к не­му еще бли­же, и ед­ва не ка­са­ет­ся от­кры­того учас­тка ко­жи на её ру­ке, ког­да Рей вдруг рез­ко от­дерги­ва­ет её на­зад.   
  
— Не на­до, — ти­хо про­из­но­сит она. — По­жалуй­ста.   
  
Он вздра­гива­ет, но его ру­ка ос­та­ёт­ся вы­тяну­той, в го­рес­тном удив­ле­нии по­вис­нув в воз­ду­хе.  
  
— Рань­ше ты хо­тела, что­бы я к те­бе при­касал­ся, — го­ворит Бен. — Я что-то сде­лал не так?   
  
Его го­лос ус­тра­ша­юще спо­ко­ен, и каж­дое сло­во про­из­не­сено с вы­верен­ной точ­ностью, но она за­меча­ет ра­неный взгляд его глаз, в ко­тором чи­та­ет­ся что-то по­хожее на ис­пуг и ощу­щение то­го, что те­бя пре­дали.   
  
— Ты не сде­лал ни­чего пло­хого, — от­ве­ча­ет ему она. — Даю сло­во.   
  
— Тог­да по­чему? — спра­шива­ет Бен. — Те­бе не пон­ра­вилось?   
  
Его го­лос над­ла­мыва­ет­ся, и она ощу­ща­ет та­кой ко­мок в гор­ле, что прог­ло­тить его ста­новить­ся слиш­ком боль­но.   
  
— Де­ло не в этом.   
  
Рей чувс­тву­ет, как у неё уча­ща­ет­ся ды­хание, а его гла­за поч­ти что про­жига­ют её ко­жу сво­им взгля­дом, по­ка она на­ходит в се­бе дос­та­точ­но храб­рости, что­бы про­из­нести свои сле­ду­ющие сло­ва.   
  


***

  
  
— Мне слиш­ком силь­но пон­ра­вилось.


	3. Поступать как влюблённые

Скла­дыва­ет­ся ощу­щение, что мол­ча­ние Бе­на рас­тя­гива­ет­ся на ча­сы, и тог­да Рей сос­ре­дота­чива­ет своё вни­мание на ле­пес­тках ро­зы, не­ког­да пыш­ных и соч­ных, ко­торые те­перь поб­лекши­ми пят­на­ми ле­жат на хо­лод­ном по­лу.  
  
Будь Си­ла к ней бо­лее бла­гос­клон­на, то Узы тут же ра­зор­ва­лись бы, ос­тавляя её на­еди­не со сво­ей оп­ро­мет­чи­вой глу­постью, но на этот раз Си­ла ей не бла­гово­лит.  
  
Имен­но Си­ла про­дол­жа­ет свя­зывать их друг с дру­гом. Имен­но Си­ла об­ре­ка­ет Рей на му­читель­ное пе­режи­вание сты­да в эти ужас­ные ми­нуты.   
  
Он вды­ха­ет в се­бя воз­дух, и ей хо­чет­ся ни­чего ино­го, кро­ме как рас­тво­рить­ся в не­бытии и при­со­еди­нить­ся к приз­ра­кам прош­ло­го, по­кинув на­веки своё собс­твен­ное те­ло, ко­торое то и де­ло про­дол­жа­ет пре­давать её и так уже за­тума­нен­ный ра­зум.  
  
— Мне пон­ра­вились твои при­кос­но­вения, — он про­из­но­сит эти сло­ва нас­толь­ко ти­хо, что она ед­ва их слы­шит, по­это­му в от­вет лишь ка­ча­ет го­ловой в знак не­дове­рия.  
  
— Не та­ким об­ра­зом, — от­ве­ча­ет она ему. — Ты не по­нима­ешь, о чём го­воришь…   
  
— Я пол­ностью уве­рен в том, о чём го­ворю, — про­из­но­сит он. — Я прек­расно по­нимаю, что ты со мной сде­лала.   
  
В его сло­вах нас­той­чи­вость зву­чит на­ряду с бе­зыс­ходностью, и оба этих чувс­тва нас­толь­ко хо­рошо ей зна­комы, что она по­нима­ет — мес­та для лжи там нет. Рей чи­та­ет всё это по его гла­зам, чувс­тву­ет по то­му, как он де­ла­ет ещё один шаг к ней навс­тре­чу, сок­ра­щая рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми до ми­ниму­ма.   
  
Бен всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся в её ли­цо столь прис­таль­но, что смот­реть на не­го в от­вет, не от­во­дя глаз — поч­ти фи­зичес­ки бо­лез­ненное для неё ис­пы­тание. Же­лание от­вернуть­ся ста­новить­ся прак­ти­чес­ки не­выно­симым, но по­доб­ный жест толь­ко лишь силь­нее их ра­нит. И по­это­му Рей про­дол­жа­ет за­чаро­ван­но рас­смат­ри­вать его гу­бы — пол­ные и чувс­твен­но-дер­зкие — по­ка он вдо­воль упи­ва­ет­ся их тре­пет­ной бли­зостью.   
  
Что-то го­рячее и пер­во­быт­ное под­ни­ма­ет­ся у неё в жи­воте; что-то, что она так от­ча­ян­но пы­талась в се­бе спря­тать, и от это­го ей ста­новит­ся уже не­дос­та­точ­но прос­то про­дол­жать смот­реть на не­го.   
  
Мед­ленно, она под­ни­ма­ет свою ру­ку по нап­равле­нию к его ще­ке и встре­ча­ет­ся с ним сво­им взгля­дом:  
  
— Мож­но?   
  
Го­лос зву­чит ров­но, буд­то при­над­ле­жит ко­му-то бо­лее храб­ро­му, не­жели она са­ма.   
  
Бен ки­ва­ет го­ловой, и да­же пос­ле это­го она всё рав­но роб­ко про­дол­жа­ет свои дви­жения, в стра­хе, что он ис­чезнет, как толь­ко она пос­ме­ет по­лучить всё, че­го так же­ла­ет.   
  
Рей чувс­тву­ет очер­та­ния его скул, спря­тан­ных под мяг­кой ко­жей, и её паль­цы слег­ка дро­жат. Она спус­ка­ет­ся ни­же, дот­ра­гива­ясь до ли­нии его че­люс­ти, и поч­ти за­быва­ет, что зна­чит ды­шать. Но её ис­сле­дова­ние на этом не за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся.   
  
Ей хо­чет­ся уз­нать о каж­дой его час­тичке, ко­торую он унас­ле­довал: ка­рие гла­за его ма­тери, за­ос­трён­ный нос приз­ра­ка его от­ца. Ей хо­чет­ся за­пом­нить то, что при­над­ле­жит толь­ко ему: сла­бый на­мёк на ще­тину на его ще­ках, яр­кую рос­сыпь вес­ну­шек на его ко­же. Ей хо­чет­ся нав­сегда за­печат­леть в сво­ей па­мяти их точ­ное рас­по­ложе­ние.   
  
Паль­цы дви­га­ют­ся ту­да, где она ког­да-то его по­кале­чила; к ра­не, ко­торая по сей день на­поми­на­ет ей о том, что он все­го лишь че­ловек, и вот она слы­шит, как на­чина­ет уча­щать­ся его ды­хание. Де­вуш­ка про­водит ру­кой вдоль его шра­ма, про­дол­жая не­от­рывно смот­реть ему пря­мо в гла­за, по­ка её паль­цы мед­ленно дер­жат свой путь от его бро­ви по нап­равле­нию к шее.  
  
— Мне сто­ит поп­ро­сить про­щения? — про­из­но­сит Рей, за­дер­жи­ва­ясь на ли­нии пуль­са, и это ед­ва ли зву­чит как воп­рос.  
  
Он втя­гива­ет в се­бя воз­дух, и она мо­жет пок­лясть­ся, что слы­шит, как ус­ко­ря­ет­ся его сер­дце­би­ение.   
  
— В этом нет не­об­хо­димос­ти, — от­ве­ча­ет ей Бен. — Я не­до­оце­нил те­бя тог­да. Боль­ше я не пов­то­рю тех же оши­бок.   
  
В мол­ча­ливом тре­бова­нии он при­под­ни­ма­ет свой под­бо­родок, зас­тавляя Рей про­дол­жить её путь с при­кос­но­вени­ями по по­вер­хнос­ти его ко­жи. Дву­мя паль­ца­ми она про­бега­ет вдоль кон­ту­ра его губ, раз­мышляя о том, ка­ково бы­ло бы ощу­тить их на вкус. Она бе­рёт его ли­цо в свои ру­ки, за­думы­ва­ясь о том, ка­ково бы­ло бы, ес­ли бы он точ­но так же к ней при­кос­нулся.  
  
Но у неё не­дос­та­точ­но вре­мени, что­бы уз­нать об этом.   
  
Узы на­чина­ют раз­ве­ивать­ся, и в жи­воте слов­но что-то про­вали­ва­ет­ся вниз, ког­да ви­деть его ста­новить­ся всё труд­нее и труд­нее.  
  
— Я вер­нусь, — твёр­до про­из­но­сит Бен. — Обе­щаю.   
  
Он ис­че­за­ет, ос­тавляя её хва­тать ру­ками воз­дух в пол­ном оди­ночес­тве.   
  


***

  
  
На ба­зе сов­сем ти­хо, и Рей ис­поль­зу­ет вы­пав­шую ей воз­можность, по­ка мир вок­руг неё про­дол­жа­ет дре­мать. Она тя­нет­ся сво­ей ру­кой под кром­ку ниж­не­го белья, чувс­твуя там влаж­ное пят­но у се­бя меж­ду ног — ре­аль­ное до­каза­тель­ство её же­лания во пло­ти.   
  
Единс­твен­ный блик све­та сей­час ис­хо­дит от не­из­вес­тной для Рей лу­ны, и в по­лум­ра­ке ком­на­ты она дот­ра­гива­ет­ся до се­бя так, как хо­чет, что­бы это сде­лал он. Она про­водит ру­кой вверх и вниз вдоль сво­ей про­меж­ности, слег­ка под­драз­ни­вая вход, по­ка, на­конец, боль­ше не мо­жет се­бя сдер­жи­вать. Мед­ленно, она про­дол­жа­ет пог­ла­живать се­бя там, до тех пор, по­ка не те­ря­ет кон­троль над собс­твен­ным ра­зумом, и за­тем у неё ос­та­ет­ся лишь толь­ко её те­ло, из­ны­ва­ющее от же­лания.   
  
За­дыха­юща­яся и ис­то­щён­ная, она дос­ти­га­ет сво­его пи­ка, про­дол­жая ду­мать о паль­цах Бе­на, по­ка к ней вновь не воз­вра­ща­ет­ся её рас­су­док.   
  
Ей ин­те­рес­но, ду­ма­ет ли он о ней пря­мо сей­час.   
  
Ей ин­те­рес­но, ви­дел ли он.  
  


***

  
  
Она чи­нит спи­дер, в ожи­дании воз­вра­щения Бе­на. Это не дол­жно быть та­ким слож­ным — ме­талл хо­лоден и без­ду­шен, как и всег­да — но в го­лове нет ни кап­ли сос­ре­дото­чен­ности, по­ка там всё еще про­дол­жа­ют су­щес­тво­вать мыс­ли о нём.   
  
Прош­ло два дня пос­ле их пос­ледней встре­чи, и каж­дый раз, ког­да она чувс­тву­ет по­рыв хо­лод­но­го вет­ра, это­го уже дос­та­точ­но, что­бы зас­та­вить её сер­дце бить­ся от вос­торга. Но по­рой ве­тер — все­го лишь ве­тер, и, в ка­кой-то сте­пени, еще ни­ког­да Си­ла не об­хо­дилась с ней нас­толь­ко жес­то­ко.   
  
Она ле­жит на сво­ей спи­не под фю­зеля­жем ле­татель­но­го ап­па­рата и не улав­ли­ва­ет зву­ка приб­ли­жа­ющих­ся к ней ша­гов.   
  
Рей слы­шит, как кто-то про­из­но­сит её имя и не­ча­ян­но уда­ря­ет­ся го­ловой о кор­пус спи­дера, пре­ис­полнен­ная ра­дос­тно­го пред­вку­шения и на­деж­ды. Тре­бу­ет­ся го­раз­до боль­ше вре­мени, что­бы Рей мог­ла, на­конец, выс­коль­знуть из-под ме­ханиз­ма, но при ви­де сто­яще­го пе­ред ней че­лове­ка, она еле сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы не вы­дать сво­его ра­зоча­рова­ния.   
  
По улы­ба­ет­ся, и она пы­та­ет­ся от­ве­тить ему тем же, нес­мотря на внут­ренний про­тест собс­твен­но­го те­ла про­тив по­доб­ной не­ис­крен­ности. В дей­стви­тель­нос­ти ей хо­чет­ся ры­чать от не­годо­вания.  
  
Би­би-во­семь вра­ща­ет­ся вок­руг её ног, из­да­вая се­рию вос­торжен­ных щел­чков и сиг­на­лов, ра­ду­ясь то­му, что она боль­ше не за­нята.   
  
— Я, на­вер­ное, уже ми­нут пять с то­бой го­ворю. Ни­ког­да ещё не ви­дел, что­бы кто-то был нас­толь­ко за­ин­те­ресо­ван в ку­че ме­тал­ло­лома, — под­драз­ни­ва­ет её По, и лю­боз­на­тель­ный Би­би-во­семь лишь эхом пов­то­ря­ет ска­зан­ное.  
  
Спи­деру ед­ва ли пе­рева­лило за де­сяток лет, и за не­го мож­но по­лучить по край­ней ме­ре доб­рых пять­де­сят пор­ций, а мо­жет быть да­же боль­ше, как толь­ко она за­кон­чит с его по­чин­кой. Ед­ва ли мож­но наз­вать это ку­чей хла­ма, но, воз­можно, толь­ко ей так ка­жет­ся.   
  
— Я от­влек­лась, — го­ворит она в от­вет. — За­дума­лась кое о чём.   
  
— Хо­чешь по­гово­рить об этом? — спра­шива­ет По. — У ме­ня хо­рошо по­луча­ет­ся выс­лу­шать, ес­ли пот­ре­бу­ет­ся.   
  
Он под­ми­гива­ет, и она ви­дит в нем ге­роя, ко­торо­му Финн бу­дет хра­нить вер­ность до кон­ца сво­их дней. Со сво­им при­под­ня­тым ко­леном на та­буре­те пря­мо сей­час он выг­ля­дит так, слов­но толь­ко что со­шел с об­ло­жек аги­таци­он­ных лис­то­вок — кра­сивый и мо­лодой ли­дер на ли­нии обо­роны Га­лак­ти­ки — но это лишь объ­ек­тивная ис­ти­на; та, ко­торая не осо­бо дос­тавля­ет ей дол­жно­го удо­воль­ствия.   
  
— Нет, — про­из­но­сит она в от­вет, изоб­ра­жая до­саду в сво­ем го­лосе. — У ме­ня мно­го ра­боты.  
  
Га­еч­ный ключ с ляз­гом вы­пада­ет из её рук на пол, слов­но в под­твержде­ние то­го, что всё это ложь.  
  
Улыб­ка на его ли­це дёр­га­ет­ся, но лишь ед­ва, и он по-свой­ски хло­па­ет Рей по пле­чу, преж­де чем от­пра­вить­ся с вмес­те Би­би-во­семь на по­ис­ки бо­лее дру­желюб­ной ком­па­нии.  
  
Это то при­кос­но­вение, ко­торым он ода­рил бы каж­до­го в знак сво­ей друж­бы, не бо­лее то­го, но оно всё рав­но зас­тавля­ет Рей нап­рячь­ся всем те­лом, по­ка она про­дол­жа­ет наб­лю­дать за тем, как По уда­ля­ет­ся из её по­ля зре­ния.   
  


***

  
  
Про­ходит вре­мя, и ни­чего не ме­ня­ет­ся.   
  
Она по-преж­не­му про­дол­жа­ет ждать его по­яв­ле­ния, изо всех сил ста­ра­ясь не ус­нуть, по­ка, на­конец, сон ук­радкой не нас­ти­га­ет её.   
  
Он по-преж­не­му про­дол­жа­ет ей снить­ся, и она от­ка­зыва­ет­ся про­сыпать­ся, ес­ли су­щес­тву­ет ве­ро­ят­ность то­го, что сле­ду­ющую ми­нуту она про­ведёт не в оди­ночес­тве.   
  


***

  
  
Дни уже поч­ти прев­ра­ща­ют­ся в не­дели, ког­да Бен воз­вра­ща­ет­ся.   
  
Как и обе­щал.   
  
Он сто­ит пе­ред ней, опус­тив ру­ки вниз, и она про­дол­жа­ет изу­чать его ли­цо, ко­торое так от­ча­ян­но пы­талась за­пом­нить.   
  
Весь его внеш­ний вид вы­ража­ет ус­та­лость: ко­жа нез­до­рово­го жел­то­вато­го от­тенка, что сви­детель­ству­ет лишь о том, что в её от­сутс­твие он пол­ностью от­ре­зал се­бя от боль­шинс­тва га­лак­ти­чес­ких благ.  
  
Но в ос­таль­ном он не из­ме­нил­ся. Гла­за те, ка­кими она их всег­да пом­ни­ла. Вид его ого­лён­ных ла­доней как бы при­зыва­ет к то­му, что­бы на них об­ра­тили вни­мание и ско­рее к ним при­кос­ну­лись, но Рей не мо­жет най­ти в се­бе дос­та­точ­но сил, что­бы сок­ра­тить раз­де­ля­ющее их рас­сто­яние.   
  
Она по­нима­ет, что не мо­жет вы­мол­вить ни сло­ва, по­это­му меж­ду ни­ми по­виса­ет ти­шина — тя­желая и уг­не­та­ющая.   
  
Он пер­вым на­ходит в се­бе си­лы, что­бы на­рушить её:   
  
— Я пы­тал­ся най­ти те­бя сра­зу же, как толь­ко ты ис­чезла, — го­ворит ей Бен. — Я хо­тел толь­ко это­го, но Си­ла про­дол­жа­ла ме­ня удер­жи­вать.   
  
В его го­лосе прос­каль­зы­ва­ют гнев­ные нот­ки, но они её вов­се не пу­га­ют.  
  
— Но ты всё же на­шёл ме­ня, — про­из­но­сит Рей, же­лая та­ким об­ра­зом ус­по­ко­ить и ис­це­лить его бу­шу­ющую ярость. — Это са­мое глав­ное.  
  
Лишь толь­ко пос­ле это­го она на­чина­ет тя­нуть­ся к не­му навс­тре­чу, неж­но об­хва­тив муж­чи­ну за за­пястье. Он поз­во­ля­ет ей нап­равлять се­бя, ос­та­ва­ясь ти­хим и не­под­вижным, по­ка она прик­ла­дыва­ет к сво­ей ще­ке его ла­донь.   
  
Пер­вое при­кос­но­вение к его ко­же по­доб­но от­кро­вению — оно столь же свя­щен­но, что на­конец-то ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет неп­рекра­ща­ющи­еся зал­пы вой­ны у неё в го­лове — по­это­му она поз­во­ля­ет се­бе вздох­нуть с об­легче­ни­ем, преж­де чем у неё вновь по­лучит­ся взять се­бя в ру­ки.   
  
Еще ник­то ни­ког­да не был нас­толь­ко бли­зок к по­доб­но­му. Ник­то ни­ког­да не пы­тал­ся это­го сде­лать.   
  
Ру­ки Бе­на про­дол­жа­ют на­ходить­ся слов­но в оце­пене­нии, и в его гла­зах вол­на­ми стру­ит­ся же­лание, да­же ес­ли те­ло и не вы­да­ёт это­го. Вмес­то то­го, что­бы по­лучить то, че­го так силь­но же­ла­ет, он про­сит у неё на это раз­ре­шения, и по­доб­ная ос­то­рож­ность вос­хи­ща­ет Рей, но в то же вре­мя она ужас­но вы­водит её из се­бя.   
  
— Не ос­та­нав­ли­вай­ся, — про­из­но­сит она. — По­жалуй­ста.   
  
Сом­не­ние в его гла­зах на­чина­ет та­ять, и он де­ла­ет так, как она то­го про­сит. Рей уби­ра­ет свою ру­ку, и он про­дол­жа­ет ис­сле­довать её, те­перь уже са­мос­то­ятель­но.   
  
Каж­дое его при­кос­но­вение вы­вере­но до мил­ли­мет­ра и тща­тель­но об­ду­ман­но, как ес­ли бы он не­од­нократ­но про­иг­ры­вал в уме все воз­можные ва­ри­ан­ты их вос­со­еди­нения. Бес­числен­ные ком­би­нации то­го, как бу­дет про­ходить их пер­вая встре­ча пос­ле дол­гой и то­митель­ной раз­лу­ки. Его паль­цы вы­водят на её ли­це за­тей­ли­вые узо­ры: не­весо­мым ка­сани­ем очер­чи­ва­ют гу­бы, сколь­зят вдоль ли­нии че­люс­ти к моч­ке уха, мяг­ко ог­ла­живая ще­ки.   
  
Он про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть на Рей с бла­гого­вени­ем, ко­торо­го она не зас­лу­жива­ет.   
  
Всё с той же де­ликат­ной ос­то­рож­ностью он под­ни­ма­ет свою дру­гую ру­ку, про­дол­жая глу­боко ды­шать, по­ка обе его ла­дони не впле­та­ют­ся в её во­лосы. Он про­водит сво­ими паль­ца­ми сквозь её ло­коны, спа­да­ющие сей­час ей на пле­чи, и сох­ра­нять спо­кой­ствие ста­новит­ся для Рей всё труд­нее.   
  
Она и пред­ста­вить се­бе не мог­ла, ка­кими боль­ши­ми мо­гут ока­зать­ся его ру­ки, а так­же та­ящий­ся в них по­тен­ци­ал. Си­ла нап­равля­ет их, при­тяги­ва­ет и раз­бра­сыва­ет по раз­ным угол­кам Га­лак­ти­ки, и вне­зап­но Рей чувс­тву­ет се­бя та­кой прис­ты­жен­ной, сла­бой и нуж­да­ющей­ся.  
  
Будь его во­ля, он мог бы пря­мо сей­час сло­мать ей шею. Он мог бы зас­та­вить её ис­те­кать кровью.  
  
Но он это­го не де­ла­ет.  
  
Бен ос­лабля­ет пу­чок на её го­лове и приг­ла­жива­ет во­лосы де­вуш­ки от слу­чай­но­го рис­ка по­пада­ния в гла­за; приз­рачная улыб­ка счастья зас­ты­ва­ет на его гу­бах, по­ка он про­дол­жа­ет рас­пускать каж­дую её пряд­ку.   
  
Рей улы­ба­ет­ся и поз­во­ля­ет сво­им гла­зам прик­рыть­ся, сма­куя каж­дое его при­кос­но­вение до тех пор, по­ка он мед­ленно не на­чина­ет ис­па­рять­ся.   
  
Для неё это слиш­ком тя­жёлая пыт­ка.   
  
И всё же, ей это­го буд­то и не­дос­та­точ­но.   
  


***

  
  
Меж­ду ни­ми что-то из­ме­нилось.   
  
Те­перь Си­ла к ним бо­лее бла­гос­клон­на: он по­яв­ля­ет­ся пе­ред ней поч­ти каж­дый день. Иног­да на нес­коль­ко ми­нут. Иног­да на нес­коль­ко ча­сов, но ей всег­да это­го ма­ло. Ей нуж­но боль­ше.   
  
Они по-преж­не­му ис­пы­тыва­ют не­уве­рен­ность по от­но­шению друг к дру­гу, да­же те­перь, ког­да оба бес­по­мощ­но про­дол­жа­ют приб­ли­жать­ся к не­из­бежно­му ис­хо­ду. Но она боль­ше не в сос­то­янии прит­во­рять­ся, что это толь­ко Бен сей­час сдер­жи­ва­ет их обо­их.  
  
Каж­дое при­кос­но­вение, каж­дый не­боль­шой шаг, ко­торо­му нель­зя про­тивить­ся, всё бли­же под­во­дит их к про­пас­ти. Не пасть ту­да уже дав­но яв­ля­ет­ся их са­мым ве­ликим ис­ку­шени­ем, и по­это­му Рей ста­новит­ся сме­лее лишь толь­ко тог­да, ког­да ощу­ща­ет в се­бе дос­та­точ­ный при­лив сил, что­бы взва­лить на се­бя по­доб­ную но­шу.  
  
Узы меж­ду ни­ми силь­ны; силь­нее, чем ког­да-ли­бо преж­де, но она не мо­жет поз­во­лить это­му зат­мить свой рас­су­док. Не тог­да, ког­да приз­рак его мас­те­ра всё еще прес­ле­ду­ет Рей в её кош­ма­рах. Не тог­да, ког­да прош­лое от­ка­зыва­ет­ся уми­рать.   
  
Но им дол­жно быть от­ве­дено боль­ше вре­мени. Дол­жно.  
  


***

  
  
Нас­ту­па­ет са­мая ти­хая ноч­ная по­ра, где-то меж­ду по­луночью и на­чалом рас­све­та, ког­да он вновь по­яв­ля­ет­ся в её спаль­не. Рей вклю­ча­ет бли­жай­ший к се­бе ис­точник све­та, ко­торый сра­зу же ос­лепля­ет её сво­ей вспыш­кой, и её ус­та­лость мгно­вен­но уле­тучи­ва­ет­ся.   
  
Его гла­за за­тума­нены дым­кой сна, и она за­да­ет­ся воп­ро­сом, так же ли поз­дно там, где он сей­час скры­ва­ет­ся, вне за­виси­мос­ти от то­го, на­ходит­ся ли он в той же сис­те­ме, в ко­торой про­дол­жа­ет пря­тать­ся Соп­ро­тив­ле­ние пос­ледние ме­сяцы, или же его ор­га­низм прос­то-нап­росто не вы­дер­жал и на­конец-то сдал­ся.   
  
Он пол­ностью одет, за ис­клю­чени­ем сво­их са­пог, по­это­му она по­лага­ет, что это ско­рее вто­рой ва­ри­ант. Его смо­рил сон, ни­как ина­че, и Рей чувс­тву­ет се­бя нас­толь­ко глу­по, по­ка про­дол­жа­ет сто­ять пе­ред ним лишь в од­ной сво­ей по­ношен­ной со­роч­ке, ко­торая ед­ва прик­ры­ва­ет её бед­ра.   
  
Но они оба слиш­ком утом­ле­ны, что­бы воз­вести свои при­выч­ные сте­ны, и к то­му мо­мен­ту, ког­да она са­дит­ся пря­миком на край сво­ей кро­вати, чувс­тво не­лов­кости вов­се по­забы­то. Она хло­па­ет по сво­бод­но­му мес­ту под­ле се­бя, и он опус­ка­ет­ся на не­го без еди­ного воз­ра­жения.   
  
Их ру­ки на­ходят друг дру­га, а паль­цы тут же спле­та­ют­ся меж­ду со­бой без ма­лей­ше­го ко­леба­ния, но как толь­ко Рей поз­во­ля­ет се­бе пог­ру­зить­ся в ощу­щение ра­дос­ти от их сов­мес­тной ком­па­нии, то не­ожи­дан­но осоз­на­ёт, что этих роб­ких при­кос­но­вений ей боль­ше не­дос­та­точ­но.   
  
Она хва­та­ет его за ру­кав, и ес­ли муж­чи­на и выг­ля­дит оза­дачен­ным от по­доб­но­го дей­ствия, то вов­се не про­тивит­ся это­му.  
  
— Поз­воль мне кое-что поп­ро­бовать.   
  
Её го­лос всё ещё слег­ка ох­рипший пос­ле сна, и он ед­ва ли гром­че шё­пота, но, по­хоже, что Бен без тру­да слы­шит её. Он ки­ва­ет, и сер­дце Рей поч­ти что вып­ры­гива­ет у неё из гру­ди, по­ка она об­хва­тыва­ет сво­ей ру­кой его за пле­чи.   
  
Ос­то­рож­ным дви­жени­ем она тя­нет Бе­на вниз, по­ка не ук­ла­дыва­ет его го­лову к се­бе на ко­лени. Ес­ли он и ду­ма­ет о том, что она сов­сем глу­пая, раз же­ла­ет по­доб­но­го, то ни­чего не про­из­но­сит, и по­это­му Рей лишь прит­во­ря­ет­ся, что ему то­же это­го хо­чет­ся.   
  
Су­щес­тву­ет сов­сем не­боль­шой шанс, что он то­же это­го же­ла­ет.  
  
Он пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на бок, а его ды­хание ос­та­ет­ся та­ким же мед­ленным и спо­кой­ным, и Рей на­чина­ет пог­ла­живать тём­ные пря­ди во­лос, спа­да­ющие ему на лоб.  
  
У Бе­на прек­расные во­лосы: они нам­но­го гу­ще и ухо­жен­нее её собс­твен­ных. Вол­на удо­воль­ствия — теп­лая и го­ловок­ру­житель­ная — на­пол­ня­ет её ве­ны, по­ка она про­дол­жа­ет про­водить паль­ца­ми вдоль каж­до­го ло­кона, и ощу­щение удов­летво­рён­ности лишь воз­раста­ет, ког­да он толь­ко силь­нее на­чина­ет при­жимать­ся к ней сво­им те­лом.  
  
Он вы­зыва­ет в ней ще­мящее чувс­тво, буд­то это всё про­ис­хо­дит в ты­сяч­ный раз, а сов­сем не пер­вый, ког­да она на­конец-то ос­ме­лилась быть с ним так близ­ко, и от это­го Рей толь­ко про­дол­жа­ет за­видо­вать де­вуш­ке из её сно­виде­ний, ко­торая жи­вёт в ми­ре, где та­кое воз­можно.   
  
— Бен, — шеп­чет она, и он лишь приз­на­тель­но мур­лы­чет ей в от­вет, по­ка она про­дол­жа­ет свой нег­ласный об­ряд. Она за­мечет се­дой во­лос, ко­торый оди­ноко си­яет в неп­рогляд­ной ть­ме ос­таль­ных, но еще ни­ког­да муж­чи­на не выг­ля­дел нас­толь­ко юным и без­мя­теж­ным.   
  
Ка­кая-то часть её соз­на­ния про­дол­жа­ет бес­по­ко­ить­ся о том, что он ус­нёт у неё на ко­ленях. По­дав­ля­ющая же ис­пы­тыва­ет го­ловок­ру­жение от са­мой та­кой ве­ро­ят­ности, но су­щес­тву­ет мно­жес­тво при­чин, по ко­торым ей так не­об­хо­димо пре­сечь лю­бые мыс­ли об этом на кор­ню. По ко­торым Рей уже по­кину­ла его ког­да-то.  
  
Не су­щес­тву­ет пра­виль­но­го спо­соба за­дать воп­рос, ко­торый всё это вре­мя про­дол­жа­ет за­нимать её мыс­ли, по­это­му она вы­пали­ва­ет его зал­пом, преж­де чем храб­рость пол­ностью по­кинет её:  
  
— Ты знал, что Сно­ук хо­тел мо­ей смер­ти, — про­из­но­сит она, — не так ли?   
  
Его гла­за ши­роко рас­па­хива­ют­ся, и она уже зна­ет, что пра­ва нас­чёт это­го. Сло­ва проз­ву­чали не в ка­чес­тве воп­ро­са, а, ско­рее, как об­ви­нение, но он боль­ше не пы­та­ет­ся убе­жать от это­го. Он пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на спи­ну, и по его ли­цу про­бега­ет тень со­жале­ния.  
  
— У ме­ня бы­ли свои по­доз­ре­ния, но я был в них не уве­рен, — ти­хо от­ве­ча­ет он. — Мне ка­залось, что его мож­но бы­ло пе­ре­убе­дить, ес­ли бы он уз­нал, нас­коль­ко ты силь­на. Мне ка­залось, что ес­ли бы я рас­ска­зал ему о том, что ви­дел, то, воз­можно, он бы выс­лу­шал ме­ня. Мне ка­залось, что ес­ли бы я…  
  
Его го­лос за­мира­ет, но ей так силь­но не­об­хо­димо это ус­лы­шать, что она го­това ждать сколь­ко пот­ре­бу­ет­ся.   
  
Она пов­то­ря­ет его пос­ледние сло­ва, поз­во­ляя им за­дер­жать­ся в воз­ду­хе. Про­ходит слов­но веч­ность, но на­конец-то он да­ёт ей от­вет, в ко­тором она так нуж­да­ет­ся:  
  
— Мне ка­залось, что он поз­во­лит мне те­бя ос­та­вить.   
  
В гор­ле зас­тре­ва­ет ко­мок, но она с уси­ли­ем его прог­ла­тыва­ет, сос­ре­дота­чивая всё своё вни­мание на так­тиль­ном ощу­щении его во­лос под кон­чи­ками паль­цев, а так­же теп­ла чу­жого те­ла на сво­их ко­ленях.  
  
Ей сле­ду­ет на­пом­нить се­бе, что всё это не по-нас­то­яще­му. По­доб­ное ста­новит­ся для Рей сво­еоб­разной тра­дици­ей, ко­торая при­чиня­ет ей боль вся­кий раз, ког­да де­вуш­ка поз­во­ля­ет мыс­лям вер­нуть­ся в дей­стви­тель­ность про­ис­хо­дяще­го.   
  
Где-то сов­сем да­леко от­сю­да он сто­ит на бор­ту ко­раб­ля в ок­ру­жении лю­дей, ко­торые толь­ко улыб­нутся при ви­де её смер­ти. Он Кай­ло, он Бен, он — всё, чем она хо­чет, что­бы он для неё был. Тем не ме­нее, он на­ходит­ся от неё вне вся­кой до­сяга­емос­ти, не­зави­симо от то­го, кем яв­ля­ет­ся на са­мом де­ле.   
  
— Я мог­ла бы ос­тать­ся, — го­ворит она ему. — Но не так, как ты бы это­го хо­тел.   
  
Бен тя­нет­ся к её за­пястью и об­хва­тыва­ет его сво­ей ру­кой — неж­но, ох, как же неж­но — преж­де чем приб­ли­зить­ся к тыль­ной сто­роне её ла­дони сво­ими гу­бами. Его гла­за про­дол­жа­ют не­от­рывно наб­лю­дать за её ре­ак­ци­ей, ког­да он, на­конец, при­жима­ет­ся гу­бами к её кис­ти.   
  
Его гу­бы та­кие тёп­лые и мяг­кие, как и тог­да, ког­да она дот­ра­гива­лась до них кон­чи­ками сво­их паль­цев.   
  
Это пер­вый по­целуй, ко­торый ей по­дари­ли, и он слиш­ком быс­тро за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся.   
  
— Те­перь я знаю, — прос­то от­ве­ча­ет он. — Но бы­ло при­ят­но по­меч­тать об этом.   
  


***

  
  
Они про­дол­жа­ют ле­жать, креп­ко при­жима­ясь друг к дру­гу, нас­толь­ко дол­го, нас­коль­ко поз­во­ля­ет им Си­ла. Вмес­те они про­дол­жа­ют па­дать всё глуб­же и глуб­же.  
  


***

  
  
Она сто­ит пе­ред зер­ка­лом, рас­смат­ри­вая де­вуш­ку, что жи­вёт по ту сто­рону за­зер­калья. Ть­ма оку­тыва­ет её но­ги, и ос­та­ёт­ся не­яс­ным, яв­ля­ет­ся ли она для Рей её вер­ным дру­гом или же са­мым злей­шим вра­гом, ко­торый про­дол­жа­ет ды­шать ей в спи­ну.   
  
Поз­дний ве­чер для у­еди­нения ещё не нас­ту­пил. Пи­лоты Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния ув­ле­чены иг­рой в кос­ти, в ко­торой по­рой да­же Лея при­нима­ет своё учас­тие, ког­да бо­евой дух так вы­сок. Став­ки там не­высо­кие, а ком­па­ния са­мая что ни на есть дос­той­ная, но она по-преж­не­му про­дол­жа­ет от­кло­нять пе­ри­оди­чес­кие приг­ла­шения Фин­на и По пос­ле их оче­ред­ной ве­чер­ней тра­пезы.   
  
До Рей до­носит­ся ску­лящий звук то­го, как не­кото­рые из но­воб­ранцев ра­ту­ют на свой ра­ци­он пи­тания, на раз­мер пор­ций и вкус са­мой еды, от че­го у неё чуть не за­каты­ва­ют­ся гла­за. Ей ни­ког­да не при­ходи­лось жа­ловать­ся на пол­ный же­лудок. Она не мо­жет это­го сде­лать, ког­да прек­расно по­нима­ет, ка­ково это — го­лодать.   
  
Но она боль­ше не го­лода­ет. Её реб­ра боль­ше не вы­пира­ют столь яв­но, как рань­ше, и чувс­тво не­об­хо­димос­ти сто­ит те­перь вы­ше чувс­тва скром­ности, ко­торое зас­тавля­ет её но­сить что-ни­будь под ни­зом сво­ей ру­баш­ки. Она силь­на, здо­рова, и бла­годар­на за это.  
  


***

  
  
Ге­нерал за­ботит­ся о сво­их лю­дях. Она ни­ког­да не поз­во­ля­ет им ис­пы­тывать чувс­тво го­лода.   
  


***

  
  
Она го­товит­ся ко сну.   
  
Рей стас­ки­ва­ет с се­бя ру­баш­ку, ос­та­ва­ясь об­на­жен­ной вы­ше по­яса, за ис­клю­чени­ем по­вязок на сво­ей гру­ди.   
  
Она со­бира­ет­ся про­делать то же са­мое со сво­ими шта­нами, ког­да ощу­ща­ет, как его при­сутс­твие зас­тавля­ет её кровь за­кипеть.   
  
Нет не­об­хо­димос­ти по­вора­чивать­ся, что­бы под­твер­дить свои по­доз­ре­ния. Ощу­щения про­жига­юще­го взгля­да на от­кры­том учас­тке ко­жи её спи­ны бо­лее чем дос­та­точ­но.   
  
Бен про­чища­ет свое гор­ло, на­ходясь лишь в нес­коль­ких ша­гах от неё, и она про­дол­жа­ет ждать, за­та­ив своё ды­хание.   
  
— Хо­чешь, что­бы я ушёл?  
  
Они оба зна­ют, что он не мо­жет сде­лать это­го, что толь­ко пол­ней­ший глу­пец мог по­думать о том, что по­доб­ное во­об­ще воз­можно, но в сло­вах его пред­ло­жения та­ит­ся неж­ность, ко­торая так силь­но дос­тавля­ет ей удо­воль­ствие.   
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет она. — Ос­тань­ся.   
  
Рей бро­са­ет на не­го взгляд из-за сво­его пле­ча, за­мечая, как слег­ка при­от­крыт его рот, преж­де чем на­чина­ет рас­пускать пуч­ки на го­лове и рас­чё­сывать свои во­лосы.   
  
Её ру­баш­ка на том же мес­те, где она её ос­та­вила: ак­ку­рат­но сло­жена на её кро­вати. Там, где ей и по­ложе­но быть.   
  
Сво­им прис­таль­ным взгля­дом он изу­ча­ет каж­дый из­гиб её те­ла, и она про­дол­жа­ет де­лать вид ра­ди них же са­мих, слов­но ни­чего вов­се и не про­ис­хо­дит.  
  


***

  
  
— Од­нажды мне прис­нился по­хожий сон, — го­ворит он ей. — По край­ней ме­ре, так он на­чинал­ся.  
  
Её ще­ки пок­ры­ва­ют­ся ру­мян­цем, но она не сме­ет смот­реть в его сто­рону. Не тог­да, ког­да ей то­же сни­лось по­доб­ное.   
  
 _Там он Бен Со­ло, слав­ный ге­рой Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, а она прос­то Рей. Он прос­каль­зы­ва­ет к ней в ком­на­ту пос­ле оче­ред­ной мис­сии, и их сер­дца вол­ни­тель­но бь­ют­ся в уни­сон от од­ной мыс­ли, что они по-преж­не­му жи­вы. Он ов­ла­дева­ет ею на кро­вати, и она за­кусы­ва­ет свою гу­бу, что­бы сдер­жать­ся и не вык­рикнуть его име­ни._  
  
— Это был хо­роший сон?   
  
Те­перь он сто­ит пря­мо по­зади неё, и она лишь за­да­ёт­ся воп­ро­сом, как её го­лос про­дол­жа­ет ос­та­вать­ся та­ким ров­ным.   
  
— Да, — вы­дыха­ет он. — Но есть и дру­гие, ко­торые мне нра­вят­ся нам­но­го боль­ше.   
  
Бен дви­га­ет­ся впе­ред, или же это она са­ма де­ла­ет шаг на­зад, и вне­зап­но их те­ла стал­ки­ва­ют­ся.   
  
Он об­хва­тыва­ет Рей сво­ими ру­ками, и её рас­чёска с гро­хотом па­да­ет на пол. Она чувс­тву­ет из­ги­бы муж­ско­го те­ла сквозь его ру­баш­ку, си­лу его мышц, ко­торые при­жима­ют её к се­бе всё силь­нее. Он дер­жит Рей в коль­це сво­их рук так плот­но, слов­но стре­мить­ся её пог­ло­тить, но да­же тог­да ей хо­чет­ся боль­ше­го. Боль­ше ощу­щений его ко­жи на сво­ей. Боль­ше его при­кос­но­вений, ко­торые так сво­дят её с ума.   
  
Её сер­дце не пе­рес­та­ёт ко­лотить­ся, и, ко­неч­но же, он чувс­тву­ет это.   
  
— По­рой я ви­жу во снах, как ты ко мне воз­вра­ща­ешь­ся, — го­ворит он. — Ты за­нима­ешь мес­то под­ле ме­ня в ка­чес­тве ли­дера но­вой эпо­хи. Ты по­казы­ва­ешь всей Га­лак­ти­ке, по­чему они так оши­бались, иг­но­рируя те­бя.   
  
Ког­да она зак­ры­ва­ет свои гла­за, то ви­дит пе­ред со­бой то же, что и он. Силь­ная и бесс­траш­ная, она вос­се­да­ет на тро­не, по­ка он про­дол­жа­ет сто­ять ря­дом, вы­тянув пе­ред со­бой меч. Де­вуш­ка, ко­торую он се­бе пред­став­ля­ет, прек­расна и ужас­на од­новре­мен­но, и нес­мотря на то, что чер­ты их лиц аб­со­лют­но иден­тичны, Рей ед­ва ли мо­жет уз­нать се­бя в той нез­на­ком­ке. Она встре­ча­ет­ся взгля­дом со сво­им близ­не­цом и по­нима­ет, что это да­леко не всё, что ему сни­лось.   
  
— Это еще не всё, — жад­но про­из­но­сит она. — Поз­воль мне уви­деть ос­таль­ное.   
  
Нет смыс­ла от­ри­цать его же­лание. Его твёр­дый член упи­ра­ет­ся ей в спи­ну, и, пол­ная от­ча­яния, она лишь ин­тенсив­нее на­чина­ет при­жимать­ся к не­му всем сво­им те­лом, да­бы по­чувс­тво­вать его еще бли­же. С её губ сры­ва­ет­ся стон, и муж­чи­на толь­ко силь­нее сжи­ма­ет её в сво­их тис­ках.   
  
— Мне снит­ся, как ты ждёшь ме­ня в мо­ей спаль­не, — про­дол­жа­ет он. — Ты поз­во­ля­ешь мне упи­вать­ся тво­им те­лом. Поз­во­ля­ешь от­дать те­бе са­мого се­бя без ос­татка.  
  
 _Там он Кай­ло Рен, а она его ос­во­бож­де­ние. Она дви­га­ет­ся на нём по­доб­но ди­кой на­ез­дни­це, не за­ботясь о его собс­твен­ном удо­воль­ствии и впи­ва­ясь ног­тя­ми ему в спи­ну, а он про­дол­жа­ет про­из­но­сить её имя так, слов­но это его са­мая свя­тая мо­лит­ва._  
  
Он зо­вёт её по име­ни и сей­час, и это единс­твен­ный раз, ког­да ей ка­жет­ся, что оно зву­чит прек­расно.   
  
Рей тя­нет­ся к его ли­цу — что угод­но, лишь бы быть к не­му еще бли­же — но вне­зап­но тем­пе­рату­ра воз­ду­ха вок­руг неё на­чина­ет рез­ко па­дать.  
  


***

  
  
Она от­кры­ва­ет свои гла­за.   
  
Его здесь боль­ше нет. 


	4. Несколько часов отчаяния

На сей раз смерть при­хо­дит к Соп­ро­тив­ле­нию не­обыч­ным пу­тём.  
  
Нет гро­ма ору­жей­ных зал­пов, как нет и вре­ме­ни на то, что­бы вы­та­щить блас­тер из сво­ей по­но­шен­ной ко­бу­ры и взмо­лить­ся о единс­твен­ном шан­се на мет­кий выс­трел, ко­то­рый ни в ко­ем слу­чае нель­зя упус­тить. Про­ли­той кро­ви то­же нет, как нет и бомб, спо­соб­ных раз­ру­шить мир на столь мел­кие час­ти, что у неё ед­ва ли по­лу­чит­ся сос­чи­тать чис­ло раз­ле­тев­ших­ся ос­кол­ков.   
  
Смерть под­кра­ды­ва­ет­ся к их ла­ге­рю ти­хой и спо­кой­ной по­ход­кой, за­дер­жи­ва­ясь ров­но нас­толь­ко, что­бы ве­ро­лом­но заб­рать с со­бой Лею.   
  
Смерть га­сит свет, ос­тав­ляя по­за­ди се­бя лишь ще­мя­щее чувс­тво со­жа­ле­ния и ут­ра­ты.  
  


***

  
  
Она чувс­тву­ет это, преж­де чем Финн при­хо­дит к ней с пе­чаль­ным из­вес­ти­ем. В кон­це кон­цов, про­бе­жав­шее по ве­нам ле­дя­ное по­ка­лы­ва­ние мо­жет оз­на­чать лишь од­но.  
  
Это не тот по­кой, ко­то­рый она по­чувс­тво­ва­ла, ког­да Люк рас­тво­рил­ся в звез­дном не­бе. Это не тот страх, ко­то­рый прес­ле­до­вал её, ког­да пал Хан.   
  
Это по­доб­но оце­пе­не­нию: столь же яс­но­му и до бо­ли прос­то­му.   
  
Это пе­чаль, ко­то­рая сво­им гру­зом опус­ка­ет­ся ей на пле­чи, по­ка она наб­лю­да­ет за до­ка­за­тель­ством то­го, что ей и так уже из­вес­тно.   
  


***

  
  
Ме­ди­ки го­во­рят, что смерть ге­не­ра­ла бы­ла без­бо­лез­нен­ной. И всё же по­доб­ных об­на­де­жи­ва­ющих слов сов­сем не­дос­та­точ­но, что­бы мож­но бы­ло хоть как-то се­бя уте­шить.   
  


***

  
  
В ко­ри­до­ре раз­да­ют­ся ры­да­ния. Она слы­шит, как за раз­де­ля­ющей их сте­ной ос­тат­ки ко­ман­до­ва­ния ба­зой пы­та­ют­ся соб­рать се­бя по ку­соч­кам. Сей­час во гла­ве сто­ит По, по­это­му они про­дол­жа­ют де­лать всё воз­мож­ное, что­бы ста­рать­ся не от­ста­вать от не­го.  
  
Их со­юз­ни­кам, ко­то­рых ос­та­лось уже так ма­ло, ра­зос­ла­ны со­об­ще­ния. Нес­мот­ря на всю без­на­деж­ность си­ту­ации, ре­ше­ния при­ни­ма­ют­ся ра­ди об­ще­го бу­ду­ще­го.   
  
Ге­не­рал Дэ­ме­рон уте­ша­ет каж­до­го чле­на сво­ей ко­ман­ды. Он при­жи­ма­ет к се­бе по­дав­лен­но­го лей­те­нан­та Кон­никс, по­ка та не пе­рес­та­ёт сок­ру­шать­ся в сво­их ры­да­ни­ях.   
  


***

  
  
Он хо­ро­ший че­ло­век. Ге­не­рал Лея сде­ла­ла пра­виль­ный вы­бор в поль­зу сво­его но­во­го пре­ем­ни­ка.   
  


***

  
  
По­хо­ро­ны про­хо­дят, как толь­ко пред­став­ля­ет­ся пер­вая на то воз­мож­ность. На них они про­ща­ют­ся с те­лом, оде­тым во всё го­лу­бое.   
  
На Рей одеж­да, ко­то­рую ге­не­рал для неё са­ма ког­да-то сши­ла, хоть и не столь под­хо­дя­щая для дан­но­го со­бы­тия: на де­вуш­ке за­щи­та для рук и жи­лет, ко­то­рые по­мог­ли ей в своё вре­мя не за­мёр­знуть на Ач-То. Но это са­мая луч­шая одеж­да, что у неё есть, по­это­му Рей по­ла­га­ет, что обой­дет­ся и ей.   
  
Чуи, как пос­лед­не­му зве­ну из ста­рых ря­дов пов­стан­цев, пре­дос­тав­ле­на честь за­жечь пог­ре­баль­ный кос­тёр. Это то, на что он сог­ла­ша­ет­ся и то, че­го, не­сом­нен­но, ни­ког­да не же­лал.   
  
Как толь­ко его ра­бо­та вы­пол­не­на, он из­да­ёт ис­тош­ный вопль, и это са­мое ужас­ное, что ей до­ве­лось ког­да-ли­бо слы­шать. Мер­ца­ющие ис­кры пла­ме­ни на­чи­на­ют под­ни­мать­ся вверх, и вот уже в пос­лед­ний раз ге­не­рал ис­че­за­ет на их гла­зах.   
  
Тол­па на­чи­на­ет рас­се­ивать­ся, как бы на­по­ми­ная, что вой­на всё ещё про­дол­жа­ет­ся в при­выч­ном для неё рус­ле. Финн и Ро­уз по­ки­да­ют мес­то, дер­жась за ру­ки, уно­ся вмес­те с со­бой бре­мя сов­мес­тной скор­би. По ухо­дит с мрач­ным вы­ра­же­ни­ем ли­ца, не­ся на се­бе бре­мя все­го Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния.   
  
Рей про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть пе­ред со­бой, по­ка огонь, на­ко­нец, не по­ту­ха­ет.  
  


***

  
  
Ед­ва пе­рес­ту­пив по­рог сво­ей ком­на­ты, она ви­дит Бе­на, не­под­виж­но си­дя­ще­го у сте­ны и смот­ря­ще­го пе­ред со­бой в пус­то­ту.   
  
При её приб­ли­же­нии он не сдви­га­ет­ся ни на дюйм. Его пле­чи ссу­ту­ле­ны, а во­ло­сы спа­да­ют на гла­за. Воз­дух вок­руг не­го про­пи­тан го­речью и хо­ло­дом, про­ни­зы­ва­ющим до моз­га кос­тей.  
  
Она опус­ка­ет­ся ря­дом с ним и тя­нет­ся к его ру­ке. Впер­вые за нес­коль­ко не­дель на нём сно­ва его пер­чат­ки. Рей не­на­вис­тны при­кос­но­ве­ния к ко­жа­но­му ма­те­ри­алу. Он прив­но­сит ощу­ще­ние ино­род­нос­ти, слов­но де­вуш­ка дот­ра­ги­ва­ет­ся до со­вер­шен­но нез­на­ко­мо­го ей че­ло­ве­ка. Нес­мот­ря на это, она всё рав­но про­дол­жа­ет креп­ко сжи­мать его вя­лую ла­донь.   
  
Рей не нуж­но со­об­щать ему о том, что слу­чи­лось. Нет сом­не­ний, что он уже обо всём и так зна­ет.   
  


***

  
  
Ког­да он, на­ко­нец, ре­ша­ет за­го­во­рить, его го­лос зву­чит неп­ри­выч­но ти­хо и глу­хо:  
  
— Те­ло мо­ей ма­те­ри, — про­из­но­сит он. — Что с ним ста­ло?   
  
Она не пом­нит, ког­да он в пос­лед­ний раз на­зы­вал так ге­не­ра­ла, но воз­дух всё рав­но про­дол­жа­ет ста­но­вить­ся лишь ещё хо­лод­нее.   
  
— Мы сож­гли её, — от­ве­ча­ет она. — Я бы­ла ря­дом с ней до кон­ца, по­ка всё не за­кон­чи­лось.   
  
— Хо­ро­шо, — с не­кой но­той за­вер­шен­нос­ти в сво­ём го­ло­се про­из­но­сит Бен. — Это то, как бы­ло при­ня­то сре­ди её лю­дей. Те­ла аль­де­ра­ан­цев всег­да под­ле­жа­ли сож­же­нию.   
  
Ей ни­че­го не из­вес­тно о том, где вы­рос­ла его мать. Ей из­вес­тно сов­сем ма­ло о той жен­щи­не, ко­то­рая ког­да-то её спас­ла, и по­это­му Рей прос­то про­дол­жа­ет ве­рить ему на сло­во, преж­де чем сжать его ру­ку ещё силь­нее.   
  
От­ве­та за этим не сле­ду­ет. Она чувс­тву­ет, как вмес­те с но­сом оне­ме­ли кон­чи­ки её паль­цев.  
  
— Она лю­би­ла те­бя, — про­из­но­сит Рей. — Она ни­ког­да не пе­рес­та­ва­ла лю­бить те­бя, Бен.   
  
— Те­перь от неё ос­та­лась лишь горс­тка пеп­ла, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — И ка­кую же поль­зу ей при­нес­ла эта лю­бовь?   
  
Она поз­во­ля­ет сво­ей ру­ке ска­тить­ся вниз, ощу­щая, как раз­вер­зша­яся меж­ду ни­ми про­пасть толь­ко уг­луб­ля­ет­ся.  
  
— Твоя мать умер­ла, ве­ря в то, что ког­да-ни­будь ты вер­нешь­ся до­мой, — про­из­но­сит Рей. — Она про­дол­жа­ла ве­рить в те­бя.  
  
Он лишь фыр­ка­ет в от­вет на её сло­ва, от че­го во­лос­ки на её ру­ках вста­ют ды­бом.   
  
— Тог­да она умер­ла с ве­рой в ложь.   
  
Те­перь его го­лос ста­но­вит­ся бо­лее от­чет­ли­вым. Бо­лее жес­то­ким. Это го­лос, ко­то­рый пу­га­ет её. Это го­лос, ко­то­рый слиш­ком хо­ро­шо ей зна­ком.   
  
— Рей, — про­из­но­сит он, — пос­мот­ри на ме­ня.  
  
Она де­ла­ет так, как он про­сит, как бы боль­но для неё это ни бы­ло. Он по­во­ра­чи­ва­ет­ся к ней ли­цом, и ей ед­ва уда­ёт­ся уз­нать муж­чи­ну, ко­то­ро­го она сей­час ви­дит пе­ред со­бой.   
  
Воп­ре­ки ожи­да­ни­ям Рей, в его гла­зах нет бу­шу­юще­го гне­ва или оби­ды. В них лишь су­хое без­раз­ли­чие. Это взгляд че­ло­ве­ка, чья не­на­висть од­наж­ды вспых­ну­ла и сго­ре­ла дот­ла.   
  
— Моя прес­вя­тая мать отос­ла­ла ме­ня, ве­ря в то, что я прев­ра­тил­ся в монс­тра, — го­во­рит он ей. — Она уми­ра­ла, зная о том, что бы­ла пра­ва нас­чёт это­го.   
  
Хо­лод по-преж­не­му за­пол­ня­ет ком­на­ту, об­леп­ляя те­ло и за­пол­зая с каж­дым вздо­хом внутрь.  
  
Всё внут­ри сжи­ма­ет­ся от скор­би, и Рей уже не мо­жет по­нять, ко­го ей сто­ит оп­ла­ки­вать боль­ше — мёр­твых или жи­вых.  
  
Сле­зы — горь­кие, сла­бые и ти­хие — ос­леп­ля­ют ей гла­за, но она мол­ча­ли­во поз­во­ля­ет им сте­кать, в на­деж­де на то, что он их не за­ме­тит. Но уже в сле­ду­ющее мгно­ве­ние эта на­деж­да та­ет.   
  
Он тя­нет­ся к ней, уже не с той страс­тной не­ре­ши­тель­ностью, ко­то­рая обыч­но по­буж­да­ет его к оче­ред­ным ис­сле­до­ва­ни­ям, а с твер­дой уве­рен­ностью в сво­их дви­же­ни­ях. В его при­кос­но­ве­ни­ях прос­ле­жи­ва­ет­ся об­ду­ман­ная пос­ле­до­ва­тель­ность, по­рож­ден­ная чувс­твом дол­га, и это вов­се не при­но­сит ей ощу­ще­ние об­лег­че­ния.   
  
Бен про­во­дит по её ще­ке, ло­вя од­ну из её сле­зи­нок сво­им боль­шим паль­цем. Ко­жа пер­чат­ки от­да­ет хо­ло­дом и чёрс­твостью; то, к че­му он сам так пос­то­ян­но стре­мит­ся.   
  
— Не плачь, — ти­хо про­из­но­сит он. — Те­бе при­дёт­ся сжечь ме­ня то­же.  
  
И за­тем его боль­ше нет ря­дом, буд­то бы его отор­ва­ли от неё в од­но мгно­ве­ние, и Рей на­чи­на­ет мед­лен­но осе­дать на пол. Ком­на­ту за­пол­ня­ют всхли­пы­ва­ния, но вско­ре они про­ва­ли­ва­ют­ся в пус­то­ту. Од­наж­ды и ей са­мой суж­де­но бу­дет ту­да про­ва­лить­ся. Как и всем ос­таль­ным.  
  
Не­бо за­го­ра­ет­ся яр­ки­ми оран­же­вы­ми вспо­ло­ха­ми, и да­же те­перь, ког­да ть­ма не­от­ступ­но ок­ру­жа­ет её, оно по-преж­не­му выг­ля­дит та­ким прек­рас­ным.  
  


***

  
  
Вой­на про­дол­жа­ет­ся.  
  
Каж­дый, кто на­хо­дит­ся на ба­зе, воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к то­му, что­бы вновь пос­вя­тить се­бя об­ще­му де­лу, по­ка но­вая мас­са лю­дей про­дол­жа­ет по­пол­нять их ря­ды с каж­дым ча­сом. Сей­час имя Леи по­доб­но ма­яку — креп­ко­му и пы­ла­юще­му — и да­же те, кто од­наж­ды про­иг­но­ри­ро­вал их зов, во­ору­жа­ют­ся те­перь в её честь.   
  
То, что дол­жно бы­ло быть пол­ностью унич­то­же­но, в ито­ге прак­ти­чес­ки вос­ста­но­ви­лось.   
  
На­деж­да жи­ва. Её огонь ещё не по­гас.   
  


***

  
  
Бен про­дол­жа­ет по­яв­лять­ся пе­ред ней, но сов­сем не­на­дол­го. Он приз­рач­ный фан­том, ко­то­рый про­из­но­сит всё мень­ше слов и с каж­дым ча­сом уга­са­ет толь­ко ещё силь­нее.  
  
Он лишь ми­мо­лет­ное ви­денье, ус­коль­за­ющий ми­раж столь же­лан­ной, но да­лё­кой кон­стан­ты. И каж­дый раз, ког­да она на­би­ра­ет­ся сме­лос­ти по­тя­нуть­ся к не­му навс­тре­чу, от его об­ра­за не ос­та­ет­ся и сле­да.  
  


***

  
  
А вой­на всё про­дол­жа­ет­ся.   
  
Их пи­ло­ты об­на­ру­жи­ва­ют аван­пост Пер­во­го Ор­де­на на бли­жай­шей пла­не­те все­го в нес­коль­ких ча­сах по­ле­та от их собс­твен­но­го убе­жи­ща, на ко­то­рой нас­толь­ко жар­ко и пус­тын­но, что Рей не­воль­но вспо­ми­на­ет о за­те­рян­ном ми­ре, ко­то­рый она не так дав­но ос­та­ви­ла по­за­ди се­бя. Вра­жес­кий сто­ро­же­вой от­ряд не ут­руж­да­ет се­бя из­лиш­ней мас­ки­ров­кой. Вряд ли те, кто так бли­зок к сво­ей по­бе­де, нуж­да­ют­ся в ос­то­рож­нос­ти, но, тем не ме­нее, для Соп­ро­тив­ле­ния это нас­то­ящий три­умф.   
  
Пер­вый приз­нак вра­га — пред­при­ни­мать лю­бые ме­ры, но не обес­пе­чи­вать обо­ро­ну. Пер­вый приз­нак то­го, что со­бы­тия мо­гут при­нять не­ожи­дан­ный обо­рот в поль­зу пов­стан­цев.  
  
Они про­дол­жа­ют пря­тать­ся за пес­ча­ны­ми хол­ма­ми, наб­лю­дая за по­лу­раз­ру­шен­ным зам­ком, зах­ва­чен­ным Пер­вым Ор­де­ном, и сра­зу же со­об­ща­ют све­де­ния на ба­зу от­но­си­тель­но лю­бых приз­на­ков жиз­ни. Она вы­зы­ва­ет­ся доб­ро­воль­цем на столь­ко смен, сколь­ко воз­мож­но — всег­да в пер­вых ря­дах со сво­ей вы­тя­ну­той вверх ру­кой. Всег­да яв­ля­ясь пер­вой, кто ухо­дит, как толь­ко По ки­ва­ет на это в знак сог­ла­сия.   
  
Она по­ри­ца­ет собс­твен­ную страсть к по­доб­ным пей­за­жам, жад­ное стрем­ле­ние к сол­нцу и пес­ку, ког­да они хо­дят дни нап­ро­лет, не раз­ли­чая не­ба пе­ред со­бой. Она ви­нит во всем не­об­хо­ди­мость воз­дать дол­жное Лю­ку; че­ло­ве­ку, ко­то­рый на­ме­рен­но ус­ту­пил, что­бы они мог­ли сде­лать не­воз­мож­ное.  
  
Не­ко­то­рые на­зы­ва­ют её храб­рой. Не­ко­то­рые глу­пой. Са­ма же она боль­ше склон­на ве­рить пос­лед­не­му.  
  


***

  
  
Каж­дый раз, ког­да Рей ухо­дит, она де­ла­ет это в оди­ноч­ку. Каж­дый раз, ког­да она со­би­ра­ет свои ве­щи, то за­би­ра­ет с со­бой всё — ос­тат­ки ког­да-то за­имс­тво­ван­но­го све­то­во­го ме­ча и каж­дый кло­чок одеж­ды, что у неё есть — и прит­во­ря­ет­ся, что по­доб­ное яв­ля­ет­ся для неё все­го лишь при­выч­ной ру­ти­ной.  
  
Рей за­ры­ва­ет­ся в пе­сок все­ми час­тич­ка­ми сво­его те­ла, на­де­ва­ет лёт­ные оч­ки, к ко­то­рым не прит­ра­ги­ва­лась ме­ся­ца­ми, и на­чи­на­ет свои наб­лю­де­ния за вра­жес­ким ук­ры­ти­ем. Как толь­ко она в оче­ред­ной раз за­ме­ча­ет но­вую фи­гу­ру, то тут же на­чи­на­ет тя­нуть­ся ру­кой к сво­ему блас­те­ру, но да­же тог­да она про­дол­жа­ет си­деть и не вы­со­вы­вать­ся, ожи­дая, ког­да же Пер­вый Ор­ден выс­та­вит бо­лее эф­фек­тив­ных на­ём­ни­ков на пат­ру­ли­ро­ва­ние сво­ей тер­ри­то­ри­ей.   
  
Она не ви­дит его сре­ди тол­пы. Как бы тща­тель­но ни выс­мат­ри­ва­ла.   
  
Но имен­но по­это­му она про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть в ту сто­ро­ну еще ка­кое-то вре­мя.   
  


***

  
  
В тот день, ког­да её об­на­ру­жи­ва­ют, сол­нце све­тит ос­ле­пи­тель­но яр­ко.   
  
Пар­ниш­ка со свер­ка­ющи­ми ме­даль­она­ми на гру­ди, на­ко­нец, за­ме­ча­ет Рей, и выг­ля­дит он на по­ря­док мо­ло­же её са­мой. До неё до­но­сит­ся, как он ок­ри­ки­ва­ет сво­их то­ва­ри­щей, при­зы­вая их пос­ле­до­вать за ним в сто­ро­ну зы­бу­чих пес­ков.   
  
Ей слыш­но, как они приб­ли­жа­ют­ся по­доб­но куч­ке охот­ничь­их крыс на по­мой­ке, и её те­ло мо­мен­таль­но вспо­ми­на­ет, что зна­чить уно­сить от ко­го-то свои но­ги. Она хва­та­ет на хо­ду свой по­сох, про­дол­жая сжи­мать дру­гой ру­кой кор­пус блас­те­ра, и на­чи­на­ет уди­рать что есть сил. Там, где в ру­ке дол­жен быть све­то­вой меч, ощу­ща­ет­ся пус­то­та, ко­то­рая сво­ей бес­по­лез­ностью сок­ру­ша­ет дух де­вуш­ки, но, тем не ме­нее, са­мо те­ло Рей не­ус­тан­но про­дол­жа­ет го­реть в пред­вку­ше­нии то­го, что гря­дет впе­ре­ди.   
  
Проль­ёт­ся кровь. Ть­ма внут­ри неё уже дав­но ждёт это­го с не­тер­пе­ни­ем.   
  
Один из куч­ки, тот, что глу­пее всех, на­це­ли­ва­ет на неё своё ору­жие. Он про­ма­хи­ва­ет­ся, но выс­трел про­хо­дит дос­та­точ­но близ­ко, что­бы она тут же рез­ко за­тор­мо­зи­ла. На рас­сто­янии ей уже вид­ны очер­та­ния Со­ко­ла: ко­рабль на­хо­дит­ся от неё все­го в нес­коль­ких ми­ну­тах, сто­ит ей лишь ус­ко­рить свой шаг, но всё же ярость бе­рет над Рей свой верх. Как и всег­да.   
  
Го­лос Лю­ка, слов­но ве­тер, бу­до­ра­жит её смя­тен­ные мыс­ли, но сти­ха­ет в тот же миг, ког­да у неё из рук вы­би­ва­ют блас­тер. Из глот­ки Рей вы­ры­ва­ет­ся вскрик, и па­ре­нёк тут же хва­та­ет­ся за своё гор­ло. Его ко­жа на­чи­на­ет при­об­ре­тать пур­пур­ный от­те­нок, пос­ле че­го он вне­зап­но мор­щит­ся.   
  
Она не мо­жет по­нять, ды­шит ли он. Его то­ва­ри­щам, по­хо­же, и вов­се нап­ле­вать. Они друж­но на­це­ли­ва­ют свои блас­те­ры ей в го­ло­ву, и ей лишь ос­та­ёт­ся про­дол­жать дер­жать свой по­сох на­го­то­ве, в ожи­да­нии не­из­беж­но­го.   
  
Один из прес­ле­ду­ющих её сол­дат, сто­ящий по­за­ди всех, выг­ля­дит вос­хи­щен­ным и в то же вре­мя слег­ка оза­да­чен­ным сво­ей уда­чей.   
  
— Это оп­ре­де­лён­но та дев­чон­ка, — ла­ющим го­ло­сом про­из­но­сит один из юн­цов, тот са­мый, с не­ле­пы­ми ме­даль­ка­ми на сво­ей тще­душ­ной гру­ди, — Вер­хов­ный ли­дер же­ла­ет за­по­лу­чить её жи­вой.   
  
Что-то поч­ти об­на­де­жи­ва­ющее рас­те­ка­ет­ся у неё в жи­во­те, но поч­ти сра­зу же ис­че­за­ет, как толь­ко она по­ни­ма­ет ре­аль­ность про­ис­хо­дя­ще­го. Ник­то из её прес­ле­до­ва­те­лей не опус­ка­ет ору­жия, и по­это­му она выс­тав­ля­ет впе­ред своё. Она ощу­ща­ет на сво­ём бед­ре эфе­мер­ный вес све­то­во­го ме­ча, по­те­ря ко­то­ро­го от­зы­ва­ет­ся в её те­ле ос­трой нех­ват­кой.  
  
— А ге­не­рал хо­тел бы ви­деть её мёр­твой, — вкли­ни­ва­ет­ся в раз­го­вор дру­гой сол­дат, ус­та­вив­шись на сво­его оп­по­нен­та в пол­ном през­ре­нии. — И, к то­му же, он нам за это еще и хо­ро­шень­ко зап­ла­тит.  
  
Он да­вит на спус­ко­вой крю­чок, и что про­ис­хо­дит даль­ше, Рей уже не по­ни­ма­ет.   
  


***

  
  
Раз­да­ют­ся выс­тре­лы — ярос­тные и от­ча­ян­ные — и всё, что ей из­вес­тно: ник­то боль­ше не прес­ле­ду­ет её, ког­да она на­ко­нец-то дос­ти­га­ет Со­ко­ла.   
  
Толь­ко ока­зав­шись на бор­ту ко­раб­ля с зах­лоп­ну­той дверью по­за­ди, она осоз­на­ёт, что од­но­му из лю­дей Хак­са всё-та­ки по­вез­ло боль­ше ос­таль­ных.   
  


***

  
  
У неё кро­во­те­че­ние. И она не мо­жет его ос­та­но­вить.   
  
Са­мо ра­не­ние не смер­тель­но, но на этом всё хо­ро­шее и за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся.   
  
Нет ни­ка­ких шан­сов, что у неё по­лу­чит­ся уле­теть от­сю­да пря­мо сей­час. Сто­ит пе­реж­дать хо­тя бы ночь, но му­чи­тель­но мед­лен­ный путь до бли­жай­шей кой­ки Со­ко­ла пред­став­ля­ет­ся ей слиш­ком из­ну­ря­ющим, по­это­му Рей на­чи­на­ет вспо­ми­нать с тре­пе­том о тех днях, ког­да го­лод был единс­твен­ной вещью, ко­то­рая пред­став­ля­ла ре­аль­ную уг­ро­зу её жиз­ни.  
  
При­сесть не пред­став­ля­ет­ся воз­мож­ным из-за ос­трой бо­ли, но прос­тое сто­яние на но­гах да­ёт­ся Рей ещё не­вы­но­си­мей, по­это­му она зас­тав­ля­ет се­бя опус­тить­ся вниз, преж­де чем все си­лы ус­пе­ют по­ки­нуть её. Ли­бо так, ли­бо рух­нуть на пол при пер­вой же не­удач­ной воз­мож­нос­ти.   
  
С каж­дой се­кун­дой её ко­лен­ка при­об­ре­та­ет всё бо­лее на­сы­щен­ный баг­ро­вый от­те­нок, про­пус­кая кровь сквозь ткань брюк, ко­то­рая вот-вот сте­чёт на оде­яло.  
  
Она пы­та­ет­ся отор­вать часть ру­баш­ки, что­бы вы­те­реть до­ка­за­тель­ство сво­ей проб­ле­мы, но ру­ки слиш­ком сла­бые и лишь ста­но­вят­ся до­пол­ни­тель­ной обу­зой все­му про­ис­хо­дя­ще­му. Ког­да Бен мед­лен­но на­чи­на­ет прок­ра­ды­вать­ся в по­ле её зре­ния, то пе­ред гла­за­ми всё вра­ща­ет­ся, а ды­ха­ние сов­сем тя­жё­лое — оно да­ёт­ся Рей с боль­шим тру­дом.   
  


***

  
  
Будь у неё пря­мо сей­час хоть ка­кие-то си­лы, она бы зас­та­ви­ла его от­вер­нуть­ся и про­ва­ли­вать об­рат­но в то мес­то, где бы он ни скры­вал­ся, что­бы про­дол­жить гос­подс­тво­вать над сво­ей го­рой тру­пов, об­ре­чен­ных на смерть с са­мо­го на­ча­ла. Ему точ­но из­вес­тно, что она бы­ла в раз­вед­ке. Он на­вер­ня­ка уже зна­ет о том, что она бы­ла близ­ка к то­му, что­бы в ито­ге по­лу­чить свои ра­не­ния.   
  
Но она уже слиш­ком сла­ба к то­му мо­мен­ту, ког­да он ока­зы­ва­ет­ся пе­ред ней. Всё еще да­же ху­же, ведь пе­ред ним наг­ляд­ное сви­де­тель­ство её же без­рас­судс­тва.   
  
Встре­ча­ясь с ним взгля­дом, она сдав­лен­но вы­дав­ли­ва­ет из се­бя его имя и сно­ва чувс­тву­ет се­бя по­те­рян­ной.   
  
Бен не про­из­но­сит ни сло­ва. Вмес­то это­го он без про­мед­ле­ния рвет ткань ру­баш­ки на сво­ей ру­ке, поз­во­ляя ей уви­деть боль­шую часть блед­ной ко­жи сво­его пред­плечья, и пос­ле это­го опус­ка­ет­ся так, что те­перь они на од­ном уров­не. Он вста­ёт пе­ред ней на ко­ле­ни, ус­тра­ива­ясь меж­ду её рас­став­лен­ны­ми в раз­ные сто­ро­ны но­га­ми, и встре­ча­ет­ся с ней сво­им взгля­дом. В его взо­ре нет ни еди­но­го на­мё­ка на же­ла­ние, лишь что-то, на­по­ми­на­ющее страх и бе­зыс­ход­ность, и будь у неё сей­час дос­та­точ­но сил, что­бы об­лег­чить его стра­да­ния, она бы без про­мед­ле­ния это сде­ла­ла.   
  
Но сей­час у неё по­лу­чит­ся лишь кив­нуть ему в от­вет, по­это­му это всё, что она и де­ла­ет. Ос­то­рож­но, Бен дер­га­ет на се­бя её шта­ны, и они оба де­ла­ют вид, что его те­ло сей­час вов­се не про­би­ва­ет дрожь.   
  
Это сов­сем не по­хо­же не то, как она пред­став­ля­ла се­бе пер­вый раз, ког­да он бу­дет сни­мать с неё одеж­ду.   
  
Это ру­ки не лю­бов­ни­ка, а сол­да­та — еще од­на жер­тва бес­ко­неч­ной вой­ны меж­ду ни­ми. Ка­кая-то часть её са­мой, ко­то­рая ста­но­вит­ся всё мень­ше с каж­дой про­ли­той кап­лей кро­ви, со­жа­ле­ет о вы­бо­ре ниж­не­го белья. Не то, что­бы у неё был ва­ри­ант луч­ше ны­неш­не­го, как те кру­же­ва и шёлк, с по­мощью ко­то­рых мож­но бы­ло бы по­пы­тать­ся за­ма­нить его в свою ло­вуш­ку. Лишь всё те же ком­плек­ты, не бле­щу­щие сек­су­аль­ностью, но с по­доб­ным пе­ре­жи­ва­ни­ем мож­но ра­зоб­рать­ся и в дру­гое вре­мя.   
  
Её бед­ро, пол­ное кро­ва­во­го ме­си­ва, на­ко­нец, об­на­же­но, и, ког­да он про­дол­жа­ет стя­ги­вать ткань брюк еще ни­же, с его уст сры­ва­ет­ся че­ре­да ру­га­тель­ств, ко­то­рых он мог нах­ва­тать­ся лишь у Ха­на Со­ло. Шта­ны за­цеп­ля­ют­ся за её бо­тин­ки, и ей при­хо­дит­ся зас­та­вить се­бя при­под­нять бед­ра, что­бы на­ко­нец-то пол­ностью из­ба­вить­ся от не­нуж­ной одеж­ды. Бен смот­рит на неё со стран­ной смесью ви­ны и со­жа­ле­ния, и до неё до­хо­дит, что он точ­но так же пло­хо под­го­тов­лен для по­доб­но­го, как и она са­ма.   
  
Он стар­ше Рей, и иног­да та­кое ощу­ще­ние, слов­но меж­ду ни­ми не столь­ко го­ды, сколь­ко це­лые сто­ле­тия, но ког­да де­ло ка­са­ет­ся те­ла, ко­то­рое на­хо­дит­ся сей­час ря­дом с его собс­твен­ным, то здесь у Бе­на сов­сем ма­ло опы­та, и он выг­ля­дит по-нас­то­яще­му рас­те­рян­ным.   
  
Он при­ни­ма­ет­ся ос­та­нав­ли­вать кро­во­те­че­ние, ис­поль­зуя отор­ван­ную ткань сво­его ру­ка­ва. Рей ед­ва ус­пе­ва­ет пой­мать взгля­дом то, как кровь на­чи­на­ет впи­ты­вать­ся в ма­те­ри­ал тка­ни, по­ка он вы­ти­ра­ет пов­реж­ден­ный учас­ток, и за­тем она, на­ко­нец, по­ни­ма­ет, по­че­му он всег­да одет во всё чёр­ное.   
  
— Кто это сде­лал? — спра­ши­ва­ет Бен. — Ска­жи мне.   
  
Его го­лос по­лон ре­ши­тель­нос­ти — твёр­дой и це­ле­нап­рав­лен­ной — и она та­ит в се­бе нам­но­го боль­ше опас­нос­ти по срав­не­нию с его при­выч­ной яростью.  
  
— Ты прек­рас­но зна­ешь, кто, — про­из­но­сит она сквозь зу­бы. — Уве­ре­на, что те­бе уже ус­пе­ли всё до­ло­жить.   
  
Он об­ра­ща­ет­ся с ней неж­но — ох, так неж­но — но ощу­ще­ние че­го-то боль­ше­го, чем лёг­ко­го ду­но­ве­ния вет­ра на по­вер­хнос­ти ко­жи, впол­не дос­та­точ­но, что­бы зас­та­вить её зак­ри­чать. Она стис­ки­ва­ет ла­дош­ка­ми своё оде­яло, пы­та­ясь заг­лу­шить тем са­мым боль.   
  
— Я убью их, — про­из­но­сит он поч­ти тор­жес­твен­но. — Мне нап­ле­вать, ес­ли ге­не­рал, мать его, Хакс по­ли­ру­ет им всем бо­тин­ки, я всё рав­но до них до­бе­русь и унич­то­жу.   
  
— Они уже мер­твы, — вып­лё­вы­ва­ет она, и он выг­ля­дит так, слов­но по­чувс­тво­вал об­лег­че­ние вку­пе с ра­зо­ча­ро­ва­ни­ем. Она хва­та­ет­ся ру­кой за ку­сок тка­ни на сво­ей ра­не, и на ко­рот­кий мо­мент их паль­цы слег­ка соп­ри­ка­са­ют­ся.   
  
Бен рвёт на се­бе дру­гой ру­кав, на сей раз бо­лее ос­то­рож­но, и прик­ла­ды­ва­ет его к её ли­цу. Он стря­хи­ва­ет пе­сок с её бро­вей, вы­ти­ра­ет пот, сте­ка­ющий на лоб и шею. Бы­ло бы нам­но­го удоб­нее, будь тряп­ка влаж­ной, но всё же она всё рав­но ока­зы­ва­ет дос­та­точ­ное ус­по­ка­ива­ющее дей­ствие.   
  
Его при­кос­но­ве­ния дей­ству­ют как баль­зам — они не­ус­тан­ны и доб­ро­со­вес­тны — но да­же сей­час язык его те­ла го­во­рит о том, как силь­но он нес­та­би­лен. Каж­до­го её дви­же­ния уже дос­та­точ­но, что­бы зас­та­вить его пле­чи нап­рячь­ся, и да­же ког­да кро­во­те­че­ние, на­ко­нец, за­мед­ля­ет­ся, он всё еще про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть на неё, слов­но каж­дая их сов­мес­тная се­кун­да ока­жет­ся пос­лед­ней.   
  
— Те­бе нуж­но в ме­дот­сек как мож­но ско­рее, — го­во­рит ей Бен. — Мне не хо­чет­ся, что­бы в твою но­гу по­па­ло за­ра­же­ние. Не са­мый при­ят­ный спо­соб уме­реть.   
  
Да­же сей­час, она поч­ти близ­ка к то­му, что­бы вы­да­вить из се­бя улыб­ку, и да­же та боль, ко­то­рая про­дол­жа­ет её соп­ро­вож­дать, сто­ит то­го. Она сжи­ма­ет его ру­ку, и он поз­во­ля­ет её пов­реж­ден­ным паль­цам ис­сле­до­вать из­ги­бы сво­ей ко­жи.  
  
— Я не со­би­ра­юсь уми­рать, — про­из­но­сит она. — Обе­щаю.   
  
Она вновь смот­рит ему в гла­за, но они та­кие же обес­по­ко­ен­ные, как и преж­де. Рей наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как он поз­во­ля­ет лос­ку­ту тка­ни упасть на пол.   
  
— Ты не мо­жешь уме­реть, — шеп­чет он. — Я не на­ме­рен жить доль­ше те­бя.   
  
Из его го­ло­са ис­чез­ла бы­лая ус­той­чи­вость, и что-то в её гру­ди рез­ко вздра­ги­ва­ет. Она по­да­ет­ся впе­ред, в то вре­мя как он сам нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к ней, по­ка, на­ко­нец, они оба не на­чи­на­ют при­жи­мать­ся друг к дру­гу сво­ими лба­ми.   
  
Он об­хва­ты­ва­ет её ли­цо той же ру­кой, что всё это вре­мя за ней уха­жи­ва­ла, и сквозь при­кос­но­ве­ние Рей чувс­тву­ет са­мые при­ят­ные ощу­ще­ния теп­ла, что про­дол­жа­ет из­лу­чать его ко­жа.   
  
Её гла­за прик­ры­ты, и она вды­ха­ет его пол­ностью в се­бя, поз­во­ляя се­бе нас­лаж­дать­ся обык­но­вен­ной бли­зостью; меч­той, где он ря­дом.   
  
Рей поз­во­лит се­бе жить этим мо­мен­том, до то­го жес­то­ко­го мгно­ве­ния, ког­да он ис­чез­нет. Она поз­во­лит се­бе эту сла­бость, до тех пор, по­ка су­ро­вая ре­аль­ность вмес­те с те­ми, кто за неё сра­жа­ет­ся, не да­дут о се­бе знать.   
  


***

  
  
Но Си­ла ре­ша­ет над ни­ми сжа­лить­ся.   
  
Си­ла да­ёт им боль­ше вре­ме­ни.   
  


***

  
  
Ад­ре­на­лин мед­лен­но на­чи­на­ет от­пус­кать её, и Рей ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы не сва­лить­ся за­мер­тво.  
  
Она ос­то­рож­но пе­ред­ви­га­ет се­бя на кой­ку, и её ды­ха­ние по-преж­не­му тя­жё­лое, ког­да она на­ко­нец-то пол­ностью ло­жит­ся на по­вер­хность. Она не поз­во­ля­ет ему се­бе в этом по­мочь (и не­важ­но, как силь­но он счи­та­ет се­бя за это обя­зан­ным), бу­ду­чи силь­но на­пу­ган­ной собс­твен­ной сла­бостью, что­бы да­же ос­ме­лить­ся пре­дос­та­вить ему по­доб­ный шанс.   
  
Не го­во­ря ни сло­ва, он при­со­еди­ня­ет­ся к ней на кро­ва­ти, за­пус­кая од­ну ру­ку ей под грудь и обо­ра­чи­вая дру­гую вок­руг та­лии. Это, ко­неч­но, не бак­та-ка­ме­ра, но от не­го ис­хо­дит теп­ло, и он здесь, ря­дом с ней. Рей чувс­тву­ет се­бя в бе­зо­пас­нос­ти, по­это­му это­го бо­лее чем дос­та­точ­но.   
  
— Мне так хо­чет­ся, что­бы ты ос­тал­ся, — про­из­но­сит она, и её го­лос за­ту­ха­ет ещё быс­трее, чем вся внут­рен­няя ре­ши­мость. — Я не хо­чу быть од­на.   
  
Он что-то ти­хо и мяг­ко про­из­но­сит в от­вет, но, преж­де чем у неё по­явит­ся шанс уз­нать, что имен­но, она уже про­ва­ли­ва­ет­ся в свой сон.   
  


***

  
  
_Там он монстр, и она то­же. Она раз­ры­ва­ет его на час­ти и пь­ет его кровь. Он же вы­ре­за­ет в ней от­вер­стие и по­жи­ра­ет её сер­дце. Они унич­то­жа­ют друг дру­га, и так луч­ше для всей Все­лен­ной._   
  


***

  
  
Ког­да она про­сы­па­ет­ся, то он по-преж­не­му ря­дом с ней на кой­ке, ко­то­рая слиш­ком ма­ла для его ног. Звук дви­га­те­лей от­ра­жа­ет­ся эхом в её ушах, и ей ста­но­вит­ся ин­те­рес­но, мо­жет ли он всё еще рас­поз­нать их гул, хо­чет­ся ли ему всё так же сбе­жать, ког­да он слы­шит зву­ки си­рен Со­ко­ла. Они слег­ка пе­ре­мес­ти­ли своё по­ло­же­ние во сне, что те­перь он ле­жит на сво­ей спи­не, в то вре­мя как её ру­ки и но­ги бес­по­ря­доч­но раз­бро­са­ны в раз­ные сто­ро­ны. Её но­га уже не дос­тав­ля­ет ей столь­ко не­удобств, как преж­де. Боль ско­рее ту­пая, не­же­ли ос­трая, но это­го дос­та­точ­но, что­бы зас­та­вить всё те­ло смор­щить­ся, ког­да она де­ла­ет по­пыт­ку сдви­нуть­ся.   
  
Она по­ня­тия не име­ет, сколь­ко им вы­де­ли­ли вре­ме­ни, бы­ла ли это все­го па­ра ми­нут или же нес­коль­ко ча­сов. Ей лишь из­вес­тно, что это боль­ше, чем она мог­ла се­бе толь­ко пред­ста­вить.   
  
Рей при­жи­ма­ет­ся го­ло­вой к его гру­ди, прис­лу­ши­ва­ясь к его пуль­су, по­ка у неё ещё есть та­кая воз­мож­ность. Он ров­ный и ста­биль­ный, в то вре­мя как её собс­твен­ное сер­дце­би­ение, не­сом­нен­но, уча­щен­ное, и рит­мич­ный звук его пуль­са сей­час яв­ля­ет­ся единс­твен­ной ко­лы­бель­ной, ко­то­рую она хо­чет пом­нить. Единс­твен­ный звук, ко­то­рый ей так ну­жен, что­бы про­дол­жать под­дер­жи­вать её сос­то­яние.   
  
Го­раз­до лег­че пред­ста­вить, что он дей­стви­тель­но зас­трял вмес­те с ней на ко­раб­ле сво­его от­ца.  
  
Ей нам­но­го при­ят­нее оку­нуть­ся в слад­кие гре­зы, чем в вос­по­ми­на­ния о ре­жу­щей прав­де.  
  


***

  
  
Преж­де чем она осоз­на­ет, Бен про­сы­па­ет­ся. Преж­де чем она хоть как-то ус­пе­ва­ет прит­во­рить­ся спя­щей или вов­се бе­зу­час­тной, он уже от­кры­ва­ет свои гла­за и встре­ча­ет­ся с её собс­твен­ны­ми. В ти­ши­не они изу­ча­ют друг дру­га, слиш­ком сби­тые с тол­ку, что­бы сде­лать что-то иное.   
  
В её гру­ди сей­час бе­ше­но сту­чит сер­дце, и она за­бы­ва­ет о про­ис­хо­дя­щем вне этой кой­ки с той же лёг­костью, как за­бы­ва­ет о том, кто она есть.   
  
Мед­лен­но вы­тя­ги­вая шею впе­ред, Рей на­чи­на­ет приб­ли­жать своё ли­цо к его ли­цу, до тех пор, по­ка рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми не сок­ра­ща­ет­ся до ко­рот­ко­го вы­до­ха.  
  
У неё уже бы­ло вре­мя ис­сле­до­вать его ра­нее. Она пос­вя­ти­ла це­лые ча­сы изу­че­нию его те­ла, но это — что-то со­вер­шен­ное но­вое; что-то опас­ное и до­се­ле не­из­ве­дан­ное.   
  
Он при­от­кры­ва­ет свои пух­лые гу­бы, и его те­ло твёр­дое и го­ря­чее там, где оно при­дав­ле­но под ве­сом её собс­твен­но­го. Ей сле­ду­ет быть ос­то­рож­нее, ина­че она сго­рит за­жи­во в лю­бую ми­ну­ту.   
  
Бо­лее прив­ле­ка­тель­ной пер­спек­ти­вы еще ни­ког­да не пред­став­ля­лось.   
  
Она сок­ра­ща­ет дис­тан­цию меж­ду их рта­ми до тех пор, по­ка её гу­бы, на­ко­нец, не при­жи­ма­ют­ся к его собс­твен­ным. Всё про­ис­хо­дит слиш­ком стре­ми­тель­но и за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся поч­ти в од­но мгно­ве­ние вмес­те с её слег­ка при­от­кры­ты­ми гу­ба­ми. Её сер­дце за­ми­ра­ет и па­да­ет в без­дну, ког­да он ос­то­рож­но отс­тра­ня­ет­ся от неё.   
  
В его гла­зах нет злос­ти, но это­го не хва­та­ет, что­бы при­ту­пить её боль. Про­хо­дит нес­коль­ко се­кунд, и единс­твен­ны­ми зву­ка­ми, на­пол­ня­ющи­ми сей­час воз­дух, яв­ля­ют­ся их ды­ха­ние и гул дви­га­те­лей, но тог­да Бен на­ко­нец-то ре­ша­ет­ся за­го­во­рить:   
  
— Мне нуж­но, что­бы ты хо­те­ла это­го, Рей, — про­из­но­сит он впол­го­ло­са.  
  
Он втя­ги­ва­ет в се­бя воз­дух, и её сер­дце про­пус­ка­ет удар.   
  
— Все­го это­го. Аб­со­лют­но и пол­ностью.  
  
Его го­лос хрип­лый, а гла­за слов­но нак­ры­ла пе­ле­на сна, и он так прек­ра­сен, он та­кой нас­то­ящий, что её сер­дце ус­ко­ря­ет свой бег от од­но­го толь­ко взгля­да в его сто­ро­ну. Его сло­ва зву­чат од­нов­ре­мен­но как пре­дуп­реж­де­ние и приг­ла­ше­ние, и она точ­но зна­ет, на что ей сей­час сто­ит об­ра­тить своё вни­ма­ние.  
  
Она нак­ло­ня­ет­ся впе­рёд и на­хо­дит сво­ими гу­ба­ми шрам, пе­ре­се­ка­ющий его ли­цо, преж­де чем, на­ко­нец, наб­рать­ся сме­лос­ти и вы­мол­вить:   
  
— Мне нуж­но это, — шеп­чет она. — Ты ну­жен мне, Бен.   
  
И за­тем она вновь це­лу­ет его. На сей раз, он це­лу­ет её в от­вет, и, преж­де чем Рей мо­жет хоть как-то се­бя ос­та­но­вить, стон уже сле­та­ет с её губ, ког­да он за­ры­ва­ет­ся сво­ими ру­ка­ми ей в во­ло­сы.   
  
Их зу­бы стал­ки­ва­ют­ся, и её гу­бы на вкус су­хие и пот­рес­кав­ши­еся пос­ле нес­коль­ких дней том­ле­ния под зе­ни­том сол­нца. Бед­ро по-преж­не­му от­зы­ва­ет­ся силь­ной болью, и она не мо­жет поз­во­лить се­бе ни­че­го ино­го, кро­ме как про­дол­жать при­жи­мать­ся к не­му все­ми кле­точ­ка­ми сво­его те­ла. Но ед­ва ли это име­ет хоть ка­кое-то зна­че­ние, ког­да Бен всё ещё це­лу­ет её с тем же рве­ни­ем, с ко­то­рым он под­хо­дит ко все­му ос­таль­но­му в сво­ей жиз­ни. Он по­жи­ра­ет её гу­бы, вса­сы­вая их вмес­те с язы­ком, слов­но из­го­ло­дав­ший­ся че­ло­век, на­хо­дя­щий­ся на гра­ни ис­то­ще­ния.   
  
Они не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ют­ся и пог­ло­ща­ют друг дру­га, слов­но это их единс­твен­ный шанс.   
  


***

  
  
Это бес­стыд­но.  
  
Это — со­вер­шен­но.


End file.
